A STRANGER IN THE MIRROR
by GinevraPutri
Summary: Mereka bilang ada yang bernapas dalam hening. Mereka bilang ada yang bergerak dalam gelap. Mereka bilang ada yang hidup di lorong-lorong yang mati. / "Suka atau tidak, salah satu di antara kalian adalah pewaris Slytherin." / "Tidakkah kau mendengarnya?" Ia mendesak. "Desisan itu!" —sekuel Change Me, Malfoy #2. CH 8 IS HERE!
1. Chapter 1 - Prolog

Dingin.

Suara tetes air di kejauhan.

Udara bergelembung meretakkan dinding.

Sesekat cermin dan bayangan.

Hijau.

Gelap di ujung meremang.

Sesuatu berdesis.

Bisik-bisik itu datang.

.

.

.

Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling

.

.

.

"Tidak perlu cemas. Darah murni sepertimu akan baik-baik saja."

"Tetap saja kedengarannya mengerikan, Dad. Kematian.. di Hogwarts.."

"Tidak ada yang harus ditakutkan. Leluhurmu hanya ingin membantu membersihkan sekolah."

"Membersihkannya dari _apa_?"

Hening.

"Kau sudah tahu."

 _Tentu saja dia tahu._

"Dengan membunuh mereka satu persatu?"

"Kenapa tidak?" _Kenapa tidak?_ "Lagi pula mereka memang pantas mati, kan, Draco?"

.

.

.

 _a drarry fanfiction written by GinevraPutri_

.

.

.

"Darah kotor, yang cuma bisa menodai darah orang lain."

"Parasit."

"Menjijikkan."

"Jangan dekat-dekat kalau kau belum tahu status darahnya."

"Mereka pantas dibenci."

"Draco, jauhi."

"Mereka.. kotor sekali."

"Draco!"

"Bicara tidak akan pernah cukup. Mereka harus dibasmi."

"Seorang Malfoy tidak pantas berteman dengan mereka."

"Mereka harus dilenyapkan."

"Kotor.."

"Cih. Darah lumpur."

.

.

.

 _multichapter. semi-canon. romance-adventure._

.

.

.

" _Oh, ayolah, kau masih ingin membicarakan status keluarga? Seberapa pentingnya—"_

" _Tentu saja penting, bodoh. Kau hidup di belahan dunia mana, sih? Tidak pernah dengar kalau status darah penyihir itu begitu penting? Bahwa ada keluarga yang dihormati karna darah murninya? Bahwa—"_

..lumpur itu sangat kotor?

" _Mudblood. Darah lumpur. Darah kotor," Ron berbisik, "Sebutan kasar untuk Muggle-born, mereka yang terlahir dari keluarga Muggle. Seperti Hermione."_

Tapi kau memang tidak tahu apa-apa, kan? Dan kau juga tidak mau mendengarku.

" _Ya, Harry.. Ada beberapa penyihir yang menganggap diri mereka lebih tinggi derajatnya daripada masyarakat biasa. Mereka adalah para darah murni, yang terlahir dari keluarga penyihir asli, yang darahnya sama sekali tak pernah terkotori oleh Muggle."_

Kalau begitu dengarkan saja dia kali ini. Masukkan itu ke kepalamu yang begitu keras. Kalau dia sendiri yang bilang, kau akan percaya, kan? Toh derajat kami _memang_ lebih tinggi dari masyarakat biasa.

Karena kami bukan kesalahan.

Bukan noda.

Bukan _lumpur._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _sequel of Change Me, Malfoy—_

.

.

.

Mungkin apa yang ayahnya ceritakan semalam membuatnya teringat lagi. Tentang semua kata-kata itu. Betapa orang-orang selalu menekankan padanya untuk membenci mereka. Jangan berteman dengan mereka. Jangan dekat-dekat dengan mereka. Benci saja, Draco. Benci saja sudah cukup kalau kau belum bisa berbuat apa-apa.

 _Kenapa?_

Karena bukankah dunia ini cukup luas untuk menampung semua manusia? Kalau masih ada tempat, kenapa tidak bisa berbagi?

" _Kenapa mereka harus disingkirkan, Dad?"_

" _Kenapa mereka harus dibiarkan hidup, Draco?"_

Memangnya kenapa? Toh ia tidak punya alasan. Ia tidak punya alasan kenapa harus berbagi dunia, kenapa harus memandang sama setiap manusia, kenapa harus mempertahankan hidup mereka. Ia tidak punya alasan karena memang ada yang berbeda. Beda yang tidak bisa diusik lagi, beda yang tidak bisa dilenyapkan, beda yang akan selamanya ada.

 _Darah._

Bukankah itu yang terpenting? Kau bisa jalani hidupmu sebaik apa pun yang kau mau, tapi pertama-tama, darah. Likuid macam apa yang mendiami nadimu— bersih atau kotor. Jernih atau keruh. Murni atau lumpur.

" _Tapi apa mereka memang pantas mati?"_

Tapi apa ada seseorang di dunia ini yang memang tidak layak hidup?

" _Tidak bisakah kau menjawab sendiri pertanyaanmu itu, Draco?"_

Tentang itu..

 _Ah. Aku—_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **A STRANGER IN THE MIRROR**

.

 _sosok asing dalam cermin_

.

.

.

— _sama sekali tidak tahu.  
_

* * *

a/n: cieee yang lama nunggu ternyata dapet prolog doang /mati.

HALO! Saya balik, lho. (bodo amat)

Jadi, pertama, HAPPY BORN-DAY DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY! Akhirnya di 5 Juni ini saya nggak bikin _birthday fic,_ tapi _update_ ini aja deh, ya. Langgeng sama Astoria, terus Scorp dijagain. Kapan-kapan main sama Harry dong wkwk. Ya pokoknya yang baik-baik aja, semoga songongnya berkurang juga. Hehe.

Kedua.

Untuk kalian yang membaca sampai sini, selamat datang di sekuel _Change Me, Malfoy_ : A STRANGER IN THE MIRROR! Fik ini merupakan tahun kedua dari duo Slytherin yang sama-sama nekat (dan bego). Bagi kalian yang penasaran dengan tahun pertama mereka, cek _Change Me, Malfoy_ di profil saya ya, wkwk (masih promosi aja bahkan setelah tamat).

Untuk pembaca yang sudah saya gantung (padahal nyantumin _see you soon_ di akhir CMM kemarin T_T), seperti biasa a/n saya isinya permohonan maaf. Setelah selesai ujian dan baca ulang _Chamber of Secret_ , saya baru bisa buka draft ini lagi. Jadi, maaf banget karena baru muncul sekarang. Oh, iya, jangan khawatir. Chapter 2 bakal menyusul, segera setelah saya dapat respons dari paragraf di bawah. Doakan saya nggak kabur-kabur lagi, ya.

Satu lagi. Untuk kebutuhan cerita, kita semua tahu betapa 'kuno'-nya klan Malfoy. Saya yakin panggilan 'Ayah' bakal terdengar lebih _aristocratically_ , tapi masih mikir kalo 'Dad' pasti lebih unyu, ya? T_T Saya sudah coba penggunaan 'Dad' di prolog ini. Boleh minta saran? Lewat review atau langsung pm aja, saya bales kok:)

Terima kasih banyak untuk dukungannya! Sampai ketemu lagi.

GinevraPutri.


	2. Chapter 2 - Bukan Awal

Pirang platina itu menelengkan kepala ke kanan begitu menangkap pandang hijau di tengah-tengah kerumunan. Lengkung samar di sudut bibir sudah cukup mencipta kesan arogan. Alisnya menukik tajam dan iris abu-abunya menatap— dengan satu pertanyaan yang otomatis terbayang jelas.

 _Apa kabar?_

Tubuhnya bertambah tinggi beberapa senti, cukup untuk mendahului Harry (cih, kalau saja Paman Vernon membiarkan keponakan _tersayang_ nya ini berlatih terbang dengan sapu—), dan lengannya terlihat lebih kuat. Bahunya lebih tegap. Matanya lebih gelap. Rambutnya masih pirang sialan (yang berkilauan ditimpa sinar— lupakan). Dan senyumnya (mungkin bukan senyum, Draco tidak pernah benar-benar ingin tersenyum) masih begitu—

Harry memutar otak, memikirkan frasa yang tepat.

 _Tampan?_

Ginny menjatuhkan buku di sebelah. Ia tersentak.

 _Demi Salazar, siapa yang baru saja kau sebut tampan, Harry?_

.

.

 _._

 **A STRANGER IN THE MIRROR**

.

 _sequel of Change Me, Malfoy_

© GinevraPutri

.

Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil apa pun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini

.

.

.

Chapter 2 – Bukan Awal

.

Draco merutuk.

Demi Salazar, bukannya apa-apa, hanya saja kenapa dari sekian banyak tempat yang bisa dikunjungi di Diagon Alley, ayahnya harus memilih ke _Flourish and Blotts_ lebih dulu ketimbang langsung menuju toko sapu untuk membelikannya Nimbus 2001.

Bukan masalah ia tidak menyukai toko buku atau apa, cuma sekarang tempat itu sangat sesak gara-gara acara tanda tangan konyol salah satu penulis terkenal. Kau tahu, Gilderoy Lockhart, yang menurut bocoran ayahnya, bakal mengajar di Hogwarts menggantikan— _dia._ Guru yang mampus tahun lalu. Haha. Draco ingin memutar mata. Penulis yang judul karyanya memenuhi daftar buku kelas dua— entah karena memang berkualitas atau karena Mcgonagall juga banting setir menjadi penggemarnya.

Tapi terlepas dari semua itu, kenapa, _kenapa,_ Merlin harus menakdirkannya bertemu _seseorang_ di sini.

Maksudnya, oke, dia memang memikirkan Harry Potter sepanjang musim panas (cuma memikirkan, jangan salah sangka), tapi bukan berarti ia siap kalau tiba-tiba dihadapkan dengan iris hijau itu.

Dan bukan, Draco bukan gugup. Oh, lupakan saja.

Abu-abu itu menghela napas begitu tatap mereka bertemu, dan mulai memperhatikan benar-benar. Tidak banyak yang berubah dari seorang Harry. Masih rambut hitam berantakan yang sama, kacamata yang sama, dan mata yang selalu memandang seakan mempertanyakan, seakan _menantang._ Entah bagaimana, Draco mendadak teringat rasa yang sama yang ia rasakan setiap kali bersama cowok itu. Getar adrenalin tiap kali mereka melanggar jam malam, keharusan mendecih tiap kali ia menyuarakan sesuatu tanpa bumbu sarkas, sesuatu yang jujur, atau mungkin kelewat jujur. Sesuatu tentang—

"Cari bukumu sekarang, Nak. Aku akan menunggu di sini."

"Ya, Dad."

Draco tidak bisa mengatakan betapa leganya ia karena ayahnya tidak melirik ke tempat cowok _itu_ berada— tentu saja karena ia _tidak bisa_ membiarkan ayahnya benar-benar mengenali _Harry Potter_.

Oh, jangan tanya kenapa.

Setelah—kau tahu apa—yang Kepala Sekolah dengungkan pada para orang tua lewat burung hantu sekolah mengenai peristiwa _besar_ tahun lalu, ayahnya sudah bertanya macam-macam soal cowok bekas luka kilat itu. Dan soal _hubungan_ mereka. Oke, mungkin Draco tidak perlu menekankan kata itu.

Yah, semua rasa ingin tahu itu konyol banget menurutnya. Memangnya tidak boleh kalau ada anak kelas satu yang cukup nekat mengajak _teman seasramanya_ untuk menantang maut? Sekali pun itu dengan menemui Dia-Yang-Namanya-Tak-Boleh-Disebut?

Mungkin hal seperti itu memang jarang terjadi. Atau.. tidak pernah ada.

Tapi ia sendiri saja sudah cukup bosan hidup tanpa ada yang bolak-balik bertanya, _"Kau benar-benar melihat Pangeran Kegelapan bersama Harry Potter? Serius? Pangeran Kegelapan yang itu? Harry Potter yang itu?"_

Ya memangnya yang mana lagi, idiot.

Draco menahan dengusan. Harry masih terdiam memandangnya dari seberang ruangan ketika ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk datang menghampiri duluan. Dan bukan, _bukan_ berarti ia benar-benar ingin menyapa atau— oke. Lebih baik ia berhenti berpikir.

Harry buru-buru menyibukkan diri begitu sadar Draco sedang menuju ke arahnya. Kualinya sudah penuh dengan buku-buku baru, tapi Draco tidak luput membaca label rak tempatnya berdiri. _Buku bekas._

Alisnya terangkat.

Kemudian rambut hitam acak-acakan itu tampaknya menolehkan wajah di momen yang salah, karena matanya dengan segera menangkap pandang abu-abu yang sudah sampai di hadapannya. Telinganya—entah kenapa—memerah.

Persetan soal _demi-Merlin-aku-tidak-sudi-bertemu-denganmu-secepat-ini_ , Draco tiba-tiba kehilangan kata-kata.

 _Apa Potter dari dulu semanis ini?_

Nah, dia sudah gila.

"Jadi?" Harry menyeletuk, membalas tatapannya dengan pertanyaan, dengan _serius-Malfoy-apa-maumu-sekarang._

"Jadi apa?"

Cowok itu mengangkat bahu. "Ada yang ingin kau katakan?"

 _Jangan tatap aku begitu, sialan._

"Kau masih hidup?"

Harry mengangkat alis. "Memangnya kau berharap aku mati?"

Draco membuka mulut untuk membalas, sebelum menutupnya kembali. Ia mengernyitkan dahinya dengan sengaja. "Kau tidak merindukanku?"

"Haha. Lucu sekali."

"Walaupun hanya sekali? Beberapa menit?"

 _Ayolah, kau pasti merindukanku, Potter._

"Satu milisekon saja tidak, Malfoy. Harapanmu terlalu tinggi."

Draco tersenyum tanpa bisa dicegah. Mungkin Harry memang tidak merindukannya sepersekian detik pun. Mungkin cowok bodoh itu hanya memikirkannya, memikirkannya, dan memikirkannya sampai bosan.

Sepertinya begitu, sih. Haha.

"Omong-omong telingamu memberiku jawaban yang lain." Dengus geli segera hinggap di sudut bibir.

"Telingaku memberimu—" Harry tertawa masam, "— _apa?_ "

"Telingamu memerah."

Sekarang wajahnya ikut memerah. Nah, kan. Tepat sasaran.

"Harusnya tadi aku pura-pura tidak mengenalmu, Malfoy."

 _Yang benar saja._ "Memangnya kau bisa mengabaikan kesempatan emas begitu?"

"Kesempatan apa?"

 _Apa lagi?_ "Melepas rindu."

Desah keras. " _Aku. tidak. rindu. padamu._ " Matanya melirik sebal. "Oke?"

"Oke." Sekali itu Draco mengangkat bahu sedikit, nyengir. "Oke, kau tidak merindukanku."

"Mungkin—"

"Ya?"

"—sedikit."

 **De-mi-Sa-la-zar.**

Draco syok.

Cowok itu mengaku. Dia baru saja _mengaku_.

"Telingamu juga memerah, idiot."

Draco tersedak. Ada dua detik penuh tanpa suara ataupun napas.

Harry ganti nyengir. "Kehabisan kata-kata?"

Dehaman menyertai. Boleh juga cowok ini. Mereka saling melempar pandang dalam diam sampai Draco memutuskan untuk mengubah topik jauh-jauh. "Jadi kau ke sini untuk minta tanda tangannya?"

"Bagaimana denganmu? Mau minta foto?"

Draco tidak bisa tidak tersenyum lagi. Yeah, si sialan Harry Potter yang bakal balas mencercanya sampai mati benar-benar sudah kembali.

"Persiapan musim gugur." Ia akhirnya cuma menjawab ringan. Lagi pula Draco punya sepanjang tahun depan untuk merecoki cowok itu. "Buku _baru_ untuk tahun dua. Tentu saja. Bukan—" Dagunya mengedik ke arah label rak. "—bekas."

"Memangnya kenapa kalau ada yang membeli buku bekas?"

Celetukan polos itu meluncur begitu saja—Draco sempat terkejut—dari bibir gadis rambut merah tubuh kecil di dekat mereka yang dari tadi tidak ia perhatikan sama sekali.

 _Dan demi Salazar beserta seluruh garis keturunannya, siapa cewek kurang ajar yang berani-beraninya merusak suasana ini?_

Draco menaikkan alis. "Kau punya masalah?"

"Bukankah aku yang seharusnya tanya begitu?"

"Gin," Harry melirik gadis tadi dengan ragu. "Tidak apa-apa. Dia.. teman seasramaku."

Menyilangkan tangan di dada, Draco semakin ingin menggerutu. Jadi ternyata kenalan si kepala pitak.

Cewek itu menurunkan kuali yang penuh buku rongsokan—ya, buku bekas—ke lantai tanpa sedikit pun menurunkan nada suara. "Aku tahu. Draco Malfoy, kan? Jadi apa semua Malfoy memang suka ikut campur?"

 _Brengs—_

"Oke, cukup." Harry menyela was-was. "Kau sudah selesai dengan bukumu kan, Gin? Kita kembali ke Mrs. Weasley saja. Abaikan— cowok _ini._ "

Sayang sekali ia tidak bisa memukul perempuan, tapi bukan berarti ia akan meloloskannya begitu saja. Draco menelengkan kepalanya ke satu sisi dan tertawa. "Oh, jadi dia pacar barumu setelah si darah lumpur?"

Harry menghela napas. "Tutup mulut, Malfoy."

Draco mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara seperti menyerah, tersenyum mengejek. "Aku tahu kenapa cewek ini kelihatan familier. Rambut merah konyol dan sampah bekas orang lain. Tentu saja Weasley."

Gertakan gigi.

"Kau yakin akan memulai tahun pertama Hogwarts dengan sampah itu, kecil? Aku yakin Potter bisa memberimu sumbangan su—"

"Malfoy."

"—ka rela—"

"Draco."

 _Shit._

Telapak tangan kaku di bahunya menjelaskan segalanya— mengenai tatapan _mampus sudah kau_ dari Harry yang begitu kentara. Cowok menyebalkan itu bahkan tidak berusaha menutupi wajah puasnya.

"Dad?"

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" Lucius Malfoy memandangnya dengan tanda tanya, sesuatu yang butuh penjelasan, sesuatu seperti _kau mau mempermalukan marga atau bagaimana?_

Draco menghela napas. "Aku sedang menyapa teman."

Hanya perlu dua detik sebelum ayahnya akhirnya melepas cekalan di bahu dan ganti mengulurkan tangan ke arah Harry, tersenyum tanpa mencapai mata. Senyum yang sama, yang dingin, yang tidak akan terlihat seperti senyum jika kau benar-benar memperhatikan. Draco begitu mengenal ayahnya sampai ke setiap kebiasaan, setiap hal kecil, setiap perubahan emosi.

"Sebuah kehormatan bertemu di sini."

 _Yeah._ Draco ingin memutar mata. Betapa ia juga merasa sangat _terhormat_.

"Lucius Malfoy."

Harry menjabat tangan itu dengan ragu.

"Draco sudah banyak bercerita tentangmu, tapi aku bertanya-tanya apakah bisa melihatnya sendiri." Nadanya tidak mendesak. "Bekas luka itu."

 _Aku sudah banyak bercerita tentang apa?_

Kendati sembari memandang si pirang jengkel, Slytherin itu menyeka poni dengan tidak sabar. Draco bisa melihat bekas luka kilat yang masih tampak jelas, dan— apa hanya ia saja yang menyadarinya? Warnanya.. sedikit lebih merah.

Bukan berarti ia begitu menaruh perhatian sampai-sampai—

"Ah, begitu. Jadi kau dan putraku berteman di Hogwarts?"

Draco mati-matian memberi sinyal _jangan jawab apa pun._ Harry meliriknya sebal.

"Kami teman seasrama." Penuh penekanan. "Dan sekamar." Tambahan. "Oh, dia juga bersamaku waktu kami cari mati dengan Voldemort kemarin."

Sumpah serapah dalam hati. _Jangan-cari-mati-dengan-ayahku_ menggantung di lidahnya.

Lucius menahan diri. Alisnya terangkat tinggi. "Kau pasti sangat _berani_ menyebutkan namanya." Tatapannya tajam menilai. "Atau sangat.. _ceroboh_."

"Saya tidak takut nama. Proffesor Dumbledore mengatakan bahwa ketakutan terhadap nama hanya akan menambah ketakutan terhadap makhluk itu sendiri."

 _Dia baru saja menyebut Pangeran Kegelapan 'makhluk itu'._

"Kau—"

"Lucius?"

Draco mendongak tepat ketika kepala-kepala berambut merah muncul semakin banyak di belakang Harry. Ia bisa mengenali karena tiga perempatnya masuk Hogwarts dan merupakan pemandangan yang menyakiti mata tiap kali muncul di Aula Besar. Oh, sialan. Mereka bawa pasukan.

"Harry! Ginny!"

Dan si darah lumpur itu juga ada di sana. Draco mengutuk. Ini jelas _bukan_ hari keberuntungannya, tidak peduli ia sempat bertemu Harry untuk pertama kalinya sejak musim semi lalu— tapi setelah dipikir-pikir, mungkin bertemu Harry juga bukan keberuntungan.

Atau justru iya?

"Arthur." Ayahnya mengulas kurva di sudut bibir, mengalihkan perhatiannya dari segerombol Weasley. Tatapan itu segera berubah, Draco bisa mengenalinya— tatapan mengintimidasi. Tatapan _oh ayolah aku jauh lebih baik darimu._ Ia menghabiskan seharian melempar tatap itu ke segala arah tapi tak pernah bisa seberhasil ayahnya. "Omong-omong bagaimana dengan lembur minggu lalu? Kelihatannya mereka tidak menggajimu dengan benar."

Draco mengulum senyum.

"Oh, pekerjaanku baik-baik saja. Terima kasih sudah bertanya." Arthur Weasley menanggapi dengan santai, seakan memang sudah terbiasa dengan lidah tajam rekannya. "Ginny, kau sudah selesai? Hermione mencarimu dari tadi."

"Dan ini pasti nona Granger yang kau ceritakan, Draco?"

 _Apa wajah sok tahunya sebegitu jelas?_

"Ya, Dad."

Secara refleks Hermione memberinya pandangan mengecam. Draco menahan diri, hampir saja kelepasan mencekik cewek itu. Darah lumpur menyebalkan. Sudah tahu ia tidak sedang dalam _mood_ toleran.

"Jadi rupanya bergaul dengan yang seperti _ini_ —" lirikan khusus ke arah Hermione, "—akan memberimu sesuatu yang layak pakai ya, Arthur?" Ayahnya masih bertahan, meraih ke dalam kuali bekas si cewek merah yang minta dihajar tadi. Jemari kurusnya mengeluarkan seeksemplar buku kelas satu, jilidannya sudah robek di sepanjang sisi kiri.

Senyum merendahkan itu semakin kentara.

"Mungkin tidak." Ia mengangkat bahu. Mengembalikan rongsokan itu dan menepuk-nepuk kedua tangan, Lucius mundur beberapa langkah. Mengangguk samar ke arah Mr. Weasley. "Kalau begitu sampai ketemu di kantor."

Draco ikut tersenyum kelewat manis, tapi alih-alih mundur, kakinya membawanya maju lebih dekat. Ujung sepatunya menyentuh ujung sepatu cowok itu. Alisnya diangkat main-main. "Kalau begitu sampai ketemu di sekolah." Ia membiarkan kedua lengannya yang bebas segera memeluk Harry erat-erat. "Jangan mengacau sementara aku tidak ada, ya?"

Draco bisa merasakan napas cowok itu terhenti di balik punggungnya.

 _Kau yakin cuma merindukanku sedikit, Potter?_

Melepasnya dengan ringan, dengan seringai, dengan kerlingan yang ditaruh sedetik lebih lama, sebelum mengikuti jejak ayahnya beranjak. Ia masih bisa menotis balasan non-verbal iris hijau itu, telinganya yang langsung memerah, atau bagaimana kacamatanya berkilat di bawah poni hitam berantakan.

Draco diam-diam menahan cengiran.

Sialan. Jangan-jangan selama ini ia yang merindukan seseorang.

 _._

 **to be continued**

.

* * *

a/n: halooo!

apa kabar? karena masih suasana lebaran, selamat hari raya Idul Fitri bagi yang merayakan, ya! mohon maaf lahir batin untuk gantung-gantungan(?)nya, wkwk.

oh iya, terima kasih banyak buat kalian yang udah nyumbang opini, ya. akhirnya setelah perdebatan batin (jreng), saya memutuskan untuk menggunakan Dad! sebelumnya maaf lho untuk yang prefer Father atau lainnya. kenapa? biar kayak novel terjemah wakakak, dan walaupun klan Malfoy terkenal dengan kebangsawanannya (apa), saya yakin tahun-tahun awal Draco masih deket banget sama Lucius, dan selalu ngebanggain ayahnya ke mana-mana (dari _my father will hear about this_ aja udah keliatan), soooo.. saya mau eksplor lebih jauh tentang _kehangatan_ Malfoy yang _dingin_ ini. mumpung masih tahun dua, belom sengeri tahun lima atau enam ke atas wkwk. sekali lagi terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah memberikan pendapat.

kenapa lama update? yasudahlah anggep saya cari-cari alasan tapi sudut pandang draco bener-bener bikin geregetan karena ruwet T_T _a little bit sarcasm, a little bit cold, a little bit flirtatious—_ intinya nulis sudut pandang orang songong lebih susah dua kali lipat dari orang teraniaya kayak Harry wkwkwk. dan, emang paragraf ini nggak penting.

selanjutnya, special thanks untuk **aisyah prionggo, BreezeCookie, khaisamalfoy, prof. creau, Xiao Lulu, Larryry, Kyu, asreina, Dian Rizky226, Park RinHyun-Uchiha, realgph, fijulian, broke lukas, Fujimoto Yumi, Key,** dan **Fanita Al-Hapidz**. (kesebut semua kan?) wihiy, terima kasih untuk reviewnya, kakak-kakak! _Much love_. review lagi dong:( /enggak gitu/. dan untuk kalian yang favorite/follow, nggak bisa disebutin karena males buka email (yaelah), makasih banyak juga atas dukungannya! _Much much love_.

Sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya!

Putri.


	3. Chapter 3 - Situasi dan Mimpi

Kompartemen yang tadinya hanya diisi oleh Draco seorang itu akhirnya bertambah sempit. Pansy Parkinson mengambil langkah masuk dan mendudukkan diri persis di sebelah. Draco melempar pandang untuk mendapati rambut pendek Pansy (yang disihir merah sejak musim panas kemarin) mulai kembali balik ke warna asalnya, cokelat kehitaman.

"Cari siapa?"

Alih-alih menanggapi, si pirang justru memutuskan untuk kembali memaku iris abu-abunya ke jendela, mengawasi peron. Sementara Pansy mengeluarkan cat kuku bersinarnya dengan senyum mengejek, "Ooohh, mencari Potter, yaa?"

Bahu Draco menegang merespon nama itu. Sudah lama sejak terakhir kali ia mendengar seseorang mengucapkannya dengan lantang—walaupun mendengar dari dalam pikirannya sendiri sudah sering—tapi bukan itu intinya. Umpatan yang sejak tadi ditahan di tenggorokan akhirnya tidak jadi tertelan. Draco sedikit menoleh ke arah Pansy, ragu-ragu untuk bertanya. "Tidak mungkin idiot itu mati di tengah jalan, kan?"

Pansy memutar mata sekali. Kelingkingnya sudah mulai bersinar waktu ia membalas, "Jelas tidak, karena dunia sihir masih belum gempar."

Draco mengerucutkan bibir, mengisyaratkan _kalau itu sih siapa pun juga tahu_ , "Tapi bagaimana kalau—"

"Dia belum mati, Drake, oke?"

"Memangnya siapa yang mati?" Suara berat menyela dari pintu geser. Dua Slytherin itu menoleh bersamaan untuk mendapati Theodore Nott sedang menutup pintu kompartemen dengan pelan. Cengirannya lebar dan ia menyapa Pansy lebih dulu untuk rambut tolol itu.

 _Demi Salazar, di mana sih?_

Theo menendang ujung sepatu Pansy. "Cari apa sih, dia?" bisiknya. Mungkin Draco Malfoy dan kerutan permanen di keningnya bukan pemandangan yang wajar di awal tahun ajaran.

Si gadis tidak repot-repot mengalihkan mata dari kukunya. "Siapa lagi?"

"Oh." Theo cuma manggut-manggut. "Bukannya kapan itu ada yang bilang bertemu dia di Diagon Alley?"

Draco mendengus masam. "Yah, aku yang bertemu dengannya. Di antara pasukan Weasley."

Ada paduan tawa kecil di dalam kompartemen. Lengkingan Pansy dan suara bass milik Theo. Draco memilih mengabaikan dua bocah lainnya dan fokus kembali ke jendela.

"Kau serius tidak melihat dia di peron, kan?

Yang ditanyai otomatis menggeleng, bersamaan dengan Vincent Crabbe dan Gregory Goyle yang akhirnya ikut bergabung. Pansy perlahan mengangkat wajah dari seluruh kukunya yang sudah menyala. Rasa puasnya sedikit terusik melihat Draco masih membuang wajah ke arah luar. Mungkin karena semenit lagi keretanya akan berangkat.

Siapa pun tahu pewaris tunggal itu tidak sedang dalam suasana hati baiknya.

"Drake?"

Tidak ada tanggapan yang dilontarkan.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Si pirang kemudian mendengus. "Ada sesuatu yang ingin kau katakan, Pans?"

Pansy menghela napas, memilih memelototi Theo dan kawan-kawan yang sama sekali tidak membantu. "Kalian benar-benar tidak ada yang melihat Potter di peron?"

Semuanya saling menukar tatap.

"Mungkin dia bergabung dengan kompartemen lain?" usul Vincent.

Draco semakin mengalihkan pandang, tidak mau diperhatikan. "Yeah, mungkin juga dia ada di gerbong singa sialan itu."

"Aku yakin Potter tidak begitu," Pansy masih mencoba berbaik hati. Namun melihat reaksi Draco yang sepertinya acuh tak acuh, ia kembali mendesah. "Sayang sekali dia tidak ada di sini. Padahal aku baru saja mau mengenalnya lebih jauh."

"Apa, Pans?" Draco memutar mata, jengah. "Mau apa kau mengenal dia lebih jauh?"

Pansy balas mengangkat bahunya dengan ringan. "Teman kan harus saling mengenal."

"Dan sejak kapan kalian dinyatakan punya relasi pertemanan?"

Sebagian kompartemen tertawa pelan. Draco merasa bodoh sekarang.

"Dia memenangkan piala asrama untuk Slytherin, Drake. Sekarang semua orang jelas tidak keberatan menjadi temannya."

"Atau rekan," cetus Theo.

"Rekan?" Pansy tertawa. " _Come on_ , jangan bilang kau masih mendendam gara-gara disihir waktu itu."

Draco mengernyitkan dahi. "Memangnya kenapa Potter menyihirnya?"

Ada beberapa dengusan geli yang terdengar. "Kelihatannya seperti Theo menyuruh kacamata itu untuk menjauhimu. Lalu dia kena sihir."

Theo merengut. "Itu idemu juga, Pans."

"Tapi kau yang bilang padanya."

"Tapi kau otak rencananya."

"Tapi—"

"Tunggu dulu. Theo menyuruhnya menjauhiku?" Draco mengulang, kelihatan bingung. Keempat temannya saling bertukar pandang. "Kalian ini benar-benar mengerikan. Memangnya berapa banyak sih, orang tuaku membayar kalian?"

Ramai tawa kembali menaung. Memang sudah bukan rahasia lagi bagi mereka, kalau Tuan dan Nyonya Malfoy tidak bisa membiarkan putra sematawayangnya menyeleweng sedikit saja. Mereka bahkan butuh jasa pengawasan ekstra dari teman-teman seasrama Draco, khususnya golongan darah murni.

Yah, setahu Draco, orang tuanya adalah orang yang paling menentang keberadaan darah penyihir selain darah murni. Dan mungkin sebagai konsekuensi dari dibesarkan dalam sudut pandang keluarganya, Draco ikut memandang golongan darah lain sebagaimana orang tuanya memandang.

Walaupun belakangan ada suara lain yang ngotot kalau sama sekali tidak ada perbedaan kasta dalam golongan darah. Suara yang menjengkelkan, sok tahu, dan suara yang entah kenapa sangat ingin ia dengarkan saat ini.

Dan semua pemikiran itu mengarahkannya kembali kepada Harry Potter berserta batang hidung brengseknya yang belum kelihatan.

 _Demi Salazar dan segala dewa yang pernah eksis._

"Crabbe, Goyle." Draco membenamkan jemarinya ke helai-helai pirang yang semakin lama semakin berantakan, lagi-lagi mengacaknya. "Cari ke seluruh kompartemen dan temukan dia."

Jeda sejenak. Semuanya jelas mengira Draco cuma main-main, karena tidak ada yang bergerak sampai Greg membuka mulut.

"Kau bercanda, kan?"

"Apa aku kelihatan seperti sedang bercanda?"

"Tapi—"

"Lakukan saja!" Draco mengerang, frustasi. "Cari dia.. atau _kubunuh_."

Tegukan ludah Vincent nyaris terdengar. Makhkuk bodoh itu menyikut pundak temannya.

Yah, Draco sendiri jelas tidak memaksudkannya secara harfiah, tapi setidaknya ancaman tadi mengakibatkan kedua Slytherin yang diperintah buru-buru bangkit, meraup pintu geser dan menyusur lorong-lorong Hogwarts Express dalam gegas.

"Kau kelihatan kacau," Pansy mengomentari.

Draco ingin sekali menjawab—

 _Aku memang merasa kacau._

Namun iris abu-abunya justru kembali menatap ke luar jendela, kembali mencari-cari rambut hitam acak-acakan, atau kacamata bulat bodoh, atau iris hijau berkilauan— dan sementara itu mesin kereta api mulai menyala.

Sesuatu dalam dirinya padam.

.

.

.

 **A STRANGER IN THE MIRROR**

.

 _sequel of Change Me, Malfoy_

GinevraPutri

.

Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil apa pun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini

.

.

.

Chapter 3 – Situasi dan Mimpi

.

"Kau yakin kita tidak akan mati?"

Ron mendesah mendengar Harry di kursi sebelah bertanya. Matanya dialihkan sebentar dari kemudi. "Setidaknya bukan karena mobil terbang bodoh ini."

"Tapi Dumbledore bakal mengusir kita dari Hogwarts, kan?"

"Dan Mum bakal menghabisiku."

Harry mengerang.

"Andai kita ada di sana." Dagunya mengedik ke arah ular merah di bawah mereka. Hogwarts Express dan asapnya yang membumbung. Kompartemen Slytherin dan jendelanya yang berkabut. Tempat duduk yang empuk dan gurauan-gurauan si pirang plati— lupakan.

 _Salazar, tolong jauhkan dia dari kepalaku sebentar._

Harry membenturkan kening ke _dashboard_. Matanya dipejamkan, berusaha membayangkan kalau saja ia tidak sedang berada di dalam Ford Anglia tua yang bisa terbang, tidak sedang mengikuti jejak kereta sekolah yang bergerak dengan cepat, tidak sedang kelaparan setengah mati. Perutnya justru semakin bergemuruh. "Bayangkan troli-troli makanan di kereta, Ron."

Sebagai tanggapan paling baik yang bisa diberikan, Ron merutuk jengkel. "Semua makananku ada di koper." Ia membanting setir dengan sedikit brutal, berbelok ke kanan. "Dasar peron sialan."

Harry menyetujui dalam hati. Umpatannya tidak jadi dikeluarkan, ditelan lagi. "Menurutmu kenapa tembok di stasiun tadi tidak bisa kita tembus?"

"Entahlah, Harry. Otakku tidak sanggup berpikir lebih jauh dalam keadaan lapar begini."

Yah, ia sendiri pun tidak sanggup memikirkan kemungkinan yang masuk akal, sekali pun tidak dalam keadaan lapar. Harry merenungkan tragedi beberapa jam yang lalu di stasiun dengan jengah, waktu mereka berdua menabrak tembok penghubung ke peron 9 3/4 sekeras-kerasnya. Telinganya seakan mendengar peluit Hogwarts Express berangkat. Pukul 9 tepat.

Harry benar-benar ingin membunuh seseorang.

"Kau ingat peri rumah yang kuceritakan, Ron?"

Ada jeda sedikit sebelum Ron mendengus terang-terangan. "Peri rumah yang menerobos rumahmu dan melarangmu kembali ke Hogwarts?"

Harry mengangguk. "Mungkin ada hubungannya dengan kejadian hari ini."

"Dengan tembok stasiun yang tidak tertembus sampai kita harus ketinggalan kereta?" Ron menarik alis. "Sepertinya memang ada seseorang yang tidak menginginkanmu berada di sana tahun ini, Harry."

"Menurutmu Voldemort?"

"Jangan bercanda." Ron merengut. "Dan jangan sebut namanya. Lagipula, kau baru saja melenyapkannya tahun lalu."

"Aku tidak melenyapkannya, Ron, kau tahu itu. Bagaimana kalau dia mencoba merencanakan sesuatu selama musim panas?"

"Yah, walaupun begitu, ide tentang Kau-Tahu-Siapa yang repot-repot menyuruh peri rumah melarangmu kembali terdengar sangat konyol." Ron memutar mata. "Kenapa tidak sekalian suruh peri rumahnya membunuhmu atau apalah— lagipula kau dilarang menggunakan sihir di luar sekolah."

"Jangan mengingatkanku tentang hal itu lagi, Ron."

"Aku masih tidak mengerti bagaimana Kementerian bisa salah paham," cebik si rambut merah. "Jelas-jelas peri rumah itu yang menggunakan sihirnya. Kenapa kau yang kena dekrit penggunaan sihir di bawah umur?"

Harry menggerutu. "Sudah kubilang, karena si brengsek Dobby itu menyihir di rumahku, dan aku satu-satunya penyihir di dalam sana—"

"—dan karena Neville sekali pun tidak akan percaya ceritamu soal peri rumah yang datang, apalagi Kementerian."

"Neville Longbottom yang sering dikeluhkan guru-guru itu?"

" _Poinnya_ , Harry, mereka tidak percaya karena tidak mungkin peri rumah datang ke sana atas kemauannya sendiri."

"Maksudmu?"

"Tentu saja majikannya harus menyuruhnya terlebih dahulu. Dan lagipula, hanya keluarga-keluarga tertentu yang memperkerjakan peri rumah."

"Keluarga.. tertentu?"

"Kau tahu, para penyihir yang kelebihan galleon." Ron mengangkat bahu. "Biasanya kalangan darah murni."

"Seperti Malfoy?"

Ron mengangguk sedikit. "Walaupun jelas sekali bukan dia yang mengirim Dobby-Dobby itu. Merlin tahu Malfoy menginginkanmu kembali ke Hogwarts setengah mati, kalau dilihat dari kelakuannya di Diagon Alley kemarin."

" _Tutup mulutmu,_ Ronald Weasley."

"Berani taruhan dia sedang kewalahan mencarimu sekarang."

"Berani taruhan—" Harry menghela napas keras. "—dia tidak akan begitu."

"Kita lihat saja waktu sudah sampai nanti." Ron nyengir. "Siapkan saja galleonmu, Harry. Toh kita sudah dekat."

Harry mengerucutkan bibir.

.

 _Brengsek_.

Murid terakhir yang masuk akhirnya menutup pintu Aula Besar dengan debam keras. Di deretan bangku Slytherin, Draco menyumpah. Rasanya kepalanya sudah siap untuk meledak sekarang juga. Pansy mengambil tempat di sebelahnya lagi, tapi kali ini ia menyisakan ruang kosong di antara mereka. Mungkin Salazar tahu apa yang ular betina licik itu rencanakan soal Harry. Mengenalnya lebih jauh? _Blah_.

Draco menenggelamkan pirang platinanya ke meja. Sejauh ini belum ada tanda-tanda eksistensi dari si idiot itu. Crabbe dan Goyle saja sudah kewalahan mencari ke seluruh kompartemen Slytherin— yang berarti Harry jelas ada di gerbong Gryffindor.

Tapi darah lumpur itu dari tadi sendirian.

Yeah, kelihatan tidak masuk akal, karena Draco yakin seratus satu persen Granger tidak akan meninggalkan Weasley-nya, dan Harry tidak mungkin bersama orang lain lagi kecuali mereka.

 _Jadi di mana kacamata busuk itu?_

Draco membanting garpu ke meja dengan panas, langkahnya membawanya beranjak dari kursi sesegera mungkin. Sekitar selusin murid Slytherin lain mengangkat wajah dengan heran. Sementara lengkingan suara Pansy diabaikan, tatap-tatap penasaran dianggurkan, ia melangkah menuju meja Gryffindor.

"Granger."

Draco tidak suka basa-basi. Butuh beberapa jeda sebelum Hermione akhirnya bangkit dan menghela napas keras-keras. "Aku sedang tidak ingin bertengkar, Malfoy."

 _Brengsek lagi._

"Di mana dia?" Draco tidak mendengarkan gadis itu. Persetan dengan tatap-tatap curiga dan gumam-gumam penasaran di seluruh sudut Aula Besar. "Katakan."

Hermione memasang tampang _sori-bisa-diulang-atau-tidak_. Ia yakin Draco bahkan belum menyebutkan nama orang yang dicarinya. "Siapa?"

"Menurutmu siapa?"

"Aku tidak bisa memikirkan siapa di sini yang repot-repot kau cari, Malfoy."

 _Brengsekbrengsekbrengsek_ — "Di mana Potter?"

Sekali itu Hermione terkesiap. Ia seperti menimbang-nimbang ucapannya. Draco menunggu dengan sabar kali ini. "Seingatku.. dia dari Slytherin, jadi—"

"Dia tidak ada di kompartemen Slytherin, jadi dia pasti ada di—"

"Tidak ada." Hermione tiba-tiba menyela. Suaranya sedikit ragu-ragu. "Dia tidak ada di kompartemen Gryffindor, Malfoy." Kerlingan kecil penuh tanda tanya. "Dan.. Ron juga tidak ada."

.

"DEMI GODRIC, PROFESOR!"

Harry membetulkan kacamata dengan gugup sewaktu Ron akhirnya lepas kendali. Emosinya jelas mengambang di ubun-ubun karena rambutnya yang sudah merah jadi semakin merah. Menatap Profesor Snape dengan gemas, Gryffindor itu kemudian menghela napas jengkel.

" _Seharusnya_ Anda menanyakan apakah kami baik-baik saja, _bukan_ malah menyayangkan si pohon jelek itu!"

"Jaga bicaramu, Weasley, kau baru saja menabrak Dedalu Perkasa yang sudah beribu-ribu tahun ada sebelum mulut bodohmu itu lahir—"

"Tapi—"

"—dengan alat transportasi Muggle yang sudah dimodifikasi. Kau _tahu_ pelanggaran seberat apa yang kau lakukan?"

Sekali itu Ron menelan argumennya.

"Profesor—"

"Kalian sadar ada _berapa_ banyak Muggle yang melihat kalian? Puluhan dekrit menunggu kalian di Azkaban. Aku _bisa_ mengeluarkan kalian dari Hogwarts secara langsung sekarang juga, tapi—"

Menahan kata-katanya kembali meluncur, Profesor Snape bahkan tidak menoleh ke arah pintu.

"—mari kita dengar pendapat Kepala Sekolah terlebih dahulu."

Seperti sudah tahu siapa yang akan datang dan menghalanginya menghukum bocah-bocah bodoh (yang melakukan tindakan ilegal di bawah hidungnya), sementara Albus Dumbledore, Kepala Sekolah Hogwarts dengan jenggot putih panjangnya, melangkah memasuki ruangan. Di sebelah kanannya, berdiri Minerva Mcgonagall, Wakil Kepala Sekolah sekaligus Kepala Asrama Gryffindor.

Keduanya berdeham.

"Selamat malam, Severus, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley," Profesor Dumbledore mengambil alih percakapan, senyum memberontaknya menaung dari balik kacamata setengah bulan, "Kukira tentunya murid-muridku membutuhkan istirahat yang sepadan dengan perjalanan panjang mereka. Kuputuskan untuk memberi mereka kesempatan kedua, mengingat semua ini merupakan ketidaksengajaan. Kementerian akan mencatatnya sebagai kasus di bawah umur dan pertanggungjawaban akan diserahkan pada Kepala Sekolah, tentunya itu aku."

"Tapi dengan kerugian yang mereka sebabkan—"

"Oh, detensi seminggu penuh sudah cukup untuk menutup kerugian itu." Profesor Mcgonagall angkat bicara. "Walaupun tidak bisa dipungkiri lagi Mr. Potter dan Mr. Weasley menimbulkan kerusakan yang cukup parah pada Dedalu Perkasa— aku yakin Profesor Sprout tidak akan senang."

"Kurasa akan bijaksana kalau wali murid mengetahui hal ini, Minerva." Profesor Snape memicingkan mata ke arah Harry dan Ron. "Untuk.. pencegahan di masa depan."

"Barangkali kau benar. Harus ada surat dari sekolah untuk menjelaskan."

Harry menelan ludah. Membayangkan wajah Paman Vernon ketika menerima suratnya..

Profesor Dumbledore sekejap tampak seperti sedih, tapi nadanya bersimpati begitu ia bicara. "Sayangnya, dengan berat hati kusampaikan bahwa ada kemungkinan petugas Kementerian datang untuk memeriksa Arthur Weasley, sebagaimana kepala keluarga yang bertanggungjawab atas kendaraan pribadi itu."

Harry bisa membayangkan Ron memucat tanpa harus meliriknya.

"Berterimakasihlah kalian." Profesor Snape kembali memasang senyum kaku, sedikit puas mendengar bencana yang menimpa anak-anak nakal ini. "Silahkan kembali ke asrama masing-masing, dan jangan coba-coba mencuri makanan dari dapur, atau aku akan langsung—"

"Baik, Profesor." Harry menyela, sedikit jengkel, sementara matanya menangkap senyum Profesor Dumbledore, senyum serba tahu yang diam-diam ia rindukan. Ia berusaha tidak kelihatan marah, tapi orang-orang tua ini tidak tahu bagaimana kelaparannya ia sepanjang hari, atau bagaimana mereka nyaris mati tergilas dahan pohon raksasa— tapi tak ingin berlama-lama, Harry menyisipkan permisi sebelum beranjak ke pintu, menyeret Ron yang masih tampak syok, dan menghilang ke ujung tikungan.

Ron, yang sudah diyakinkan bahwa Mrs. Weasley tidak akan membunuh anaknya sendiri (setidaknya tidak secara langsung), bergegas menuju menara Gryffindor untuk mengabari Hermione— yang sudah jelas bakal mengutuknya mentah-mentah, dan sementara itu Harry buru-buru melangkahkan kakinya menuju asrama bawah tanah yang rasanya sudah lama sekali ia tinggalkan, Slytherin dan lorong-lorong gelapnya yang dipenuhi obor dengan api menyala terang.

.

Api berkobar dari perapian.

Tidak seperti kelihatannya, tinggal di bawah danau dengan tentakel cumi-cumi raksasa yang bisa membekukanmu sekali cebur bukan berarti suasana bakal selalu dingin. Buktinya ruang rekreasi Slytherin tidak pernah sepanas ini, sekalipun musim gugur sudah tiba. Atau hanya hatinya sendiri saja yang panas, tapi yang jelas Draco merasa terpanggang karena _sesuatu_.

Ada edisi khusus Daily Prophet di atas meja tengah, halaman depannya memuat kendaraan aneh Muggle dengan latar belakang langit. Tidak biasanya ia menaruh peduli pada hal-hal mengenai Muggle (orang tuanya bakal membakar koran itu kalau ia berani membacanya terang-terangan), tapi percaya atau tidak, mereka menyebutnya mobil terbang.

Kasak-kusuk merambati telinga Draco secara perlahan. Pansy baru saja membaca beberapa baris keras-keras, dan demikianlah ia menggarisbawahi soal nyaris sepuluh Muggle melihat mobil tolol itu, dan soal kemungkinan diterbitkannya dekrit-dekrit baru gara-gara insiden ini. Theo baru saja akan menyela mengenai tindakan yang diambil Kementerian terhadap pelaku— tapi demi Salazar, Draco benar-benar berdoa semoga saja mereka memasukkan dua bocah tolol itu ke Azkaban.

Ia mendengus.

Mana bisa otak lurusnya yang hanya berisi logika disuruh mencerna soal— soal usaha dua murid bodoh pergi ke Hogwarts, dengan kendaraan Muggle hasil modifikasi ( _yang demi apa pun_ , adalah pelanggaran berat di dunia sihir)?

Dan hal paling menakjubkannya, salah satu dari dua idiot itu adalah cowok sialan menyebalkan kurang ajar yang sejak pagi tadi (atau mungkin sejak musim panas lalu?) ia cari-cari.

 _Oke, Draco Malfoy. Bernapas._

Anggap saja kecemasannya sedikit berkurang (tapi _bukan_ , bukan berarti ia cemas) karena sekarang setidaknya semua orang tahu di mana cowok nekat itu berada, tapi tetap saja rasanya Draco harus membunuh si kacamata busuk ini begitu ia datang.

 _Harry Potter._

Dan tingkahnya yang luar biasa.

Draco baru saja memikirkan akan menghajarnya di kanan atau kiri waktu si bekas luka jelek ini akhirnya muncul di pintu ruang rekreasi. Bedanya adalah, tidak hanya perhatiannya yang kali ini langsung tertuju ke sana— namun perhatian seluruh murid juga langsung tersita.

Ada jeda sejenak sebelum sorak sorai merespon dalam ledakan.

Draco merasakan dadanya mencelus.

Sekitar selusin orang segera merapat, dan kerumunan di depan pintu masuk itu bertambah besar. Sebagian menyodor-nyodorkan sepiala penuh jus labu (yang bisa dikatakan menciprat-ciprat tidak karuan) dan bermacam-macam kacang segala rasa dari bufet. Ada gumam-gumam di udara, seputar _kau memang jenius_ dan sebagainya, namun yang paling kentara adalah banyak tawa kagum dari seluruh penjuru ruang. Tapi baru kali ini Draco merasa tidak senang sekali pun ada pelanggar aturan yang begitu liar.

 _Salazar, ampuni aku._

Dan menyusul tanpa peringatan, ia segera saja merasa aneh. Ada sesuatu yang mencegahnya bernapas dengan benar. Draco menahan diri, berusaha mencari tahu apa yang membuatnya merasa asing. Apa yang membuatnya merasa seolah ada yang berubah. Apa yang membuatnya merasa seakan-akan kehilangan.

Kehilangan? Kehilangan _apa,_ tepatnya?

Mungkin karena pada awalnya Harry hanya punya Draco dan kini ia punya segalanya. Atau mungkin karena pada awalnya hanya Draco yang memedulikan cowok itu dan sekarang semua menaruh perhatian padanya. Atau mungkin juga karena pada awalnya hanya ada mereka berdua di dalam sudut pandang Draco, tapi—

Ia merasa _konyol_.

Kurang lebih naluri yang membuat si pirang itu berbalik dari tujuan sebelumnya, dan alih-alih melayangkan satu-dua kepalan tangan ke tulang pipi si idiot yang sedang disambut habis-habisan, Draco justru memaku langkahnya menaiki undak-undakan ke arah kamar anak laki-laki.

Yang ada di pikirannya hanya betapa lelah tubuhnya hari ini karena seharian di kereta. Atau betapa lelah hatinya mencemaskan seseorang yang bahkan tidak acuh sedikit pun— tapi _tidak_ , Draco sudah bilang ia tidak cemas.

 _Aku ingin melempar punggung ke ranjang dan melupakan semua yang bisa dilupakan._

Setidaknya iris kehijauan itu baik-baik saja.

.

Harry mendengar gemuruh yang mengepungnya dari berbagai sudut ruang. Tidak hanya syok, ia bahkan tidak percaya kalau kedatangannya sedang disambut. Maksudnya, _disambut oleh murid-murid Slytherin._

Lelucon apa lagi ini?

Harry berusaha bernapas di tengah gagap gempita itu, sementara iris kehijauannya mencari-cari sosok yang sudah ia bayangkan bakal menghadang di depan pintu begitu ia melangkah masuk.

Tapi sosok itu tidak ada di sana.

Nyatanya, Draco Malfoy dan cercaannya yang setengah mati ingin Harry dengar tidak ada di mana-mana.

Padahal ia sudah punya firasat (atau harapan) kalau si pirang bakal mengamuk menjadi-jadi dan mengacaukan situasi. Setidaknya itu lebih baik daripada digempur orang-orang yang tidak ingin ia temui saat ini. Apa Harry salah perkiraan, atau memang dirinya tidak sepenting itu untuk Draco khawatirkan?

 _Dan demi jenggot busuk Merlin, buat apa dia khawatir padamu?_

Cowok itu mulai merasakan pening di kepalanya.

"Jadi?" Pansy Parkinson, sebagai satu-satunya orang yang lengkingannya terdengar dalam situasi seperti ini, akhirnya menyeletuk. Cengirannya lebar. Piala jus disodorkannya dengan santai. "Bagaimana soal mobil terbang keren itu?"

Gumam-gumam di sekitar semakin memenuhi udara. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan _bagaimana bisa kau melakukannya_ dan kekeh tidak habis pikir mulai membanjir lagi. Harry menyingkirkan piala tawaran Pansy dari dekat tubuhnya dengan pelan. Ia mengedarkan pandang sekali lagi, memastikan memang tidak ada yang ia cari di tengah-tengah semua makhluk asing ini.

 _Jangan konyol. Draco bahkan tidak peduli kau masih hidup atau sudah mati._

Sesuatu sedingin es bersarang di dadanya.

"Kurasa.." ia mencoba berbicara, dan anehnya keramaian itu perlahan mereda, "..aku butuh istirahat."

Seseorang yang tidak ia kenal, hanya sekadar pernah melihat wajahnya, membukakan jalan. Hidungnya bengkok, namun setidaknya cengirannya mencapai mata.

Kerumunan itu bubar menyisakan tatap-tatap yang masih mengikuti Harry sampai ke kamar anak laki-laki. Ia merasakan tanda tanya yang masih berputar tapi tidak terlalu dipedulikan— mereka lebih sibuk mengorek informasi dari koran-koran terbitan malam, edisi khusus, soal insiden yang membuat girang asrama ini. Mungkin mereka bahkan tidak terlalu serius menanggapi poin Syltherin yang dipotong sebelum tahun ajaran dimulai, asal nama panji-panji hijaunya mendapat ketenaran.

Harry menutup pintu kamar di belakangnya dan menatap keseluruhan ruangan yang masih terang benderang. Kopernya sudah nangkring dengan rapi di sisi ranjang, namun yang lebih mendapat perhatiannya adalah rambut pirang itu, dan tatapannya yang seakan berkata:

 _Oh, kau?_

.

"Malfoy?"

Nada suara yang sudah sangat dikenalnya kali itu justru membuat kepalanya semakin pening. Karena itu Draco sendiri berusaha melupakan betapa leganya ia melihat batang hidung Harry lagi, masih utuh walau sedikit tergores— masih cowok yang sama dengan tahun lalu, sekali pun keadaan sudah berbeda.

"Dengar," ia mulai bicara. "Kau tidak mengerti situasinya."

Nah, kan. Seolah tidak sadar kalau sedang diabaikan, rambut hitam bodoh itu terus berceloteh seperti Draco memang menuntut penjelasan.

"Aku benar-benar harus menjelaskan segala sesuatunya sejak awal musim panas karena—"

"Sebenarnya kau tidak perlu menjelaskan, Potter." Yang satunya tiba-tiba memberitahu.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Harry mengangkat alis.

Draco bala mengangkat bahu, suaranya lebih dingin daripada yang dimaksudkan. "Bukankah sudah jelas itu berarti aku tidak peduli sama sekali?"

Jeda sejenak.

"Ada apa sih, denganmu?"

Bukan Draco namanya kalau tak meledak saat disenggol begitu. _"Ada apa denganku, kau tanya_?" Ia nyaris membuat seisi ruang rekreasi di bawah mendengar raungannya jika tidak segera memaksa tawa mengalun dari tenggorokan. "Jadi apa kau memang setolol itu, atau kau pikir nama Harry Potter-mu sudah cukup keren sampai kau tidak akan mati gara-gara kecelakaan di udara, atau setidaknya kena hukuman penjara—"

"—atau dikeluarkan dari Hogwarts?" Harry menyela. "Aku sudah memikirkan semua kemungkinannya, Malfoy, percaya deh, dan kalau itu bukan satu-satunya kesempatanku untuk pergi ke Hogwarts, tentu aku akan mencari cara lain."

"Tentu saja. " Draco menandas, berang. "Hogwarts Express tidak selevel dengan Anak-Yang-Bertahan-Hidup!" Sudut bibirnya naik sesenti. Ia benar-benar _mengamuk._ "Sudah jelas Harry Potter yang terkenal harus datang dengan sensasi yang bakal menggemparkan seisi sekolah!"

Harry menarik napas tajam. "Kau pikir kenapa aku nekat terbang ke Hogwarts dan membahayakan diriku sendiri beserta orang lain kalau bukan karena _kau_?" Ia membetulkan kacamatanya dengan kasar, bersiap menyerang. "Jangan bicara seakan kau memang tidak mau tahu apa-apa—"

"Tapi aku memang—"

"—karena aku tahu kau mencemaskanku lebih dari apa pun!"

Draco menggertakkan gigi.

"Biarkan aku menjelaskan semuanya supaya kau bisa tutup mulutmu dan membukanya lain kali dengan kalimat yang setidaknya relevan."

" _Jangan_ —" Draco nyaris meremukkan gerahamnya, "— _salah paham_."

" _Kau_ yang salah paham." Harry masih ngotot. "Apa pedulimu kalau ada seorang peri rumah misterius datang ke rumahku, memaksaku untuk jauh-jauh dari Hogwarts, dan menyihir-nyihir seenak jidat sampai aku kena dekrit penggunaan sihir di bawah umur dari Kementerian?" Telinganya begitu merah, sampai-sampai ia tidak menyadari amarah Draco menguap lenyap, digantikan dengan kebingungan yang amat kentara.

"Atau apa pedulimu kalau aku dikurung di kamar gara-gara hal itu, lalu Ron membantuku kabur, dan kemudian saat kupikir aku sudah selamat, kami justru tidak bisa menembus tembok di stasiun— tembok penghubung ke peron 9 3/4 itu, dan berakhir dengan berusaha pergi ke Hogwarts menggunakan cara lain— satu-satunya cara yang terpikir dan mungkin dilakukan?"

Respon Draco cuma mengerjap.

"Tentu saja kau tidak peduli karena yang kau pedulikan hanya dirimu sendiri dan kacung-kacungmu. Bagaimana mungkin kau bahkan memikirkan posisiku dan—"

"Hari ini aku mencarimu ke mana-mana, Potter."

Harry terhenti di sana.

"Kupikir kau—" Draco bisa saja mengatakan kalimat yang lain, kalimat yang mana saja— "..sedang menghindariku atau apa."

Ada yang _remuk_.

Draco telah memilih kalimat yang paling menyakitkan.

"Tapi waktu darah lumpur itu bilang kalau kau tidak ada di gerbong asramanya, dan begitu juga si Weasel, aku tahu ada yang tidak beres." Iris abu-abu itu perlahan mengalihkan pandang. "Kukira.. kau sudah mati."

Sesuatu membuat Harry tercekat.

"Dan kukira karena situasinya sudah berbalik arah sekarang, tentu saja kau tidak membutuhkanku lagi. Jadi aku tidak boleh peduli."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Kau sudah lihat apa yang bisa terjadi setelah kau memenangkan piala asrama, bukan? Atau harus kubilang apa yang _sudah_ terjadi?"

Draco menoleh, menemukan iris kehijauan itu. Kilauan yang sempat dirindukannya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan di sini, Potter?" Cowok itu meneruskan, melempar tanya. "Toh ada banyak orang di ruang rekreasi yang akan senang mendengar ceritamu barusan."

Harry mengacak rambutnya dengan putus asa, memilih mendekat ke tempat tidurnya sendiri. Ia menghempaskan tubuh ke atasnya.

Hela napas meluncur begitu saja.

"Kau tidak cemburu kan, Malfoy?"

Draco tertegun. Ada jeda sejenak sebelum ia berhasil menjawab.

"Cemburu pada _apa_?"

"Kalau begitu jangan." Harry melepas kacamatanya, meletakkannya di nakas sebelah, sebisa mungkin tidak menatap abu-abu yang akan menyesatkannya pada lirikan pertama. "Karena aku lebih memilihmu daripada orang-orang di luar sana."

Slytherin itu berbaring memunggungi yang satu lagi, perlahan memejamkan matanya yang sudah terasa sangat berat. Seharian di mobil terbang Mr. Weasley benar-benar menguras tenaganya. Harry rasa ia masih punya waktu besok untuk menceritakan apa pun yang perlu ia ceritakan pada Draco.

"Kalau kau tidak keberatan," ia menggumam, akhirnya sepenuhnya dikuasai kantuk, "aku mau tidur."

Harry mendengarkan Draco ikut beringsut di atas tempat tidurnya.

"Tentu."

Memaksakan dirinya terlelap, mengusir semua pikiran soal iris kelabu dan rambut pirang yang sering mengganggu waktu tidurnya—

"Potter?"

Ia menahan dorongan menguap. "Ya?"

"Aku tidak cemas." Suara itu terdengar ragu-ragu. Bahkan kata-katanya lebih terdengar seperti pertanyaan ketimbang pernyataan. Harry segera sadar Draco ingin diyakinkan.

"Aku _tidak_ cemas." Ia mengulang, seakan menegaskan kepada dirinya sendiri. "Oke?"

Harry membalik posisinya, gatal ingin menyindir. Mungkin kantuknya bisa menunggu. "Kau tidak pintar berbohong, tahu."

Nada lawan bicaranya langsung menajam lagi. "Dan siapa kau, wahai penyihir yang begitu mengenalku?" Draco memutar mata sebal. "Bukannya tadi katamu kau nekat melanggar dekrit gara-gara aku?"

"Apa?"

"Jelas-jelas kau bilang—"

"Tidak juga." Harry mendengus buru-buru. "Aku punya musim panas yang menyiksa, dan itu sudah cukup sebagai alasan kenapa aku butuh pergi ke Hogwarts."

"Oh, menyiksa karena jauh dariku?"

"Tutup mulutmu, Malfoy." Harry mengerucurkan bibir, membalik posisi tubuhnya lagi. "Aku mau tidur."

Draco menguap. "Kata Ibuku, kau tidak akan bisa tidur sepanjang malam kalau seseorang sedang memimpikanmu."

"Dan siapakah orang yang berani-berani memimpikanku ini?"

"Memangnya siapa lagi?"

Harry mengumpulkan udara di sekitarnya. "Dengar, Malfoy, aku sudah melewati hari yang panjang—"

"Oh, ya ampun, jadi hariku tidak sama panjangnya denganmu?"

"Diam sajalah—"

"Kau pikir cuma kau saja yang stres hari ini?"

"DIAM SAJA, MALF—"

"JANGAN KAU KIRA KAU BISA SEENAKNYA MENGANGGAP AKU BERSANTAI-SANTAI—"

"AKU MAU TIDUR, DEMI SALAZ—"

"TIDUR SAJA, KALAU BEGITU!"

Draco menarik napas panjang. Mengembuskannya. Pipinya menggembung kesal. "Jangan berani-berani mencoba berbaikan denganku."

" _Kau_ yang jangan berani-berani."

"Diam."

"Kau yang diam."

" _Kau_ yang diam."

Hening.

"Jadi, menurutmu siapa yang tidak menginginkanmu kembali ke Hogwarts tahun ini?"

Hela napas terdengar.

"Siapa pun itu, sudah pasti ia akan terus menggerecokiku sampai aku memutuskan untuk kabur ke rumah."

"Dia hanya tidak tahu sedang berhadapan dengan siapa."

Harry mendengus. "Memangnya dengan siapa?"

"Kau baru saja mengalahkan si mengerikan itu, Potter," Draco bergerak tak nyaman. Ia melirik sedikit ke arah Harry. "Coba naikkan dagumu sedikit."

Harry mengeratkan cengkramannya ke bantal. "Aku tidak mengalahkannya, dan kau tahu itu."

"Tapi setidaknya—" Draco kelihatannya berusaha keras melanjutkan ucapannya, "—setidaknya kalau ia nanti kembali—"

"Malfoy—"

"Kau tidak sendirian, Potter." Draco berkeras. "Apa pun yang terjadi tahun ini.. siapa pun yang ingin mendepakmu dari sekolah.."

Harry akhirnya menoleh. Hijau menubruk abu-abu.

"Kau janji kan, Malfoy?"

Mungkin ada banyak yang ingin Harry tumpahkan begitu saja kendati ia tidak tahu caranya— betapa cemasnya ia mengenai si peri rumah, dan tembok stasiun, dan surat dari sekolah untuk Paman Vernon, dan kerusakan pohon besar di halaman, dan masalah bagi Mr. Weasley, dan pengurangan poin asrama bahkan sebelum tahun ajaran dimulai, dan detensi, dan penghuni asrama yang menggila. Betapa gugupnya ia memulai tahun kedua dengan semua kesialan bertubi-tubi itu. Dan firasatnya yang mengatakan kalau ini hanyalah permulaan..

"Aku janji."

Harry tertegun.

Seperti sihir, tiba-tiba saja hari esok tidak terlihat begitu mencemaskan.

.

 **to be continued**

.

a/n:

halo, semua! kangen banget ahaha. udah berapa lama ya ga ketemu:( maaf yang sebesar-besarnya nih buat para pembaca yang mungkin nungguin, terutama yang minta dilanjutin lewat review bahkan pm, atau lebih-lebih lagi yang dari wattpad. apalagi kalau sayanya waktu itu enggak membalas pesan kalian huhu. mau maafin, kan? *kedip-kedip*

sebenernya enggak mau kasih alasan macem-macem, tapi kalian berhak tahu lah ya, apa penghambat terbesar seri ini. kabar buruknya adalah laptop saya tamat riwayatnya setelah diguyur satu cangkir kopi—

dan hasilnya seri ini tersendat mengingat semuanya ada di laptop saya, termasuk kerangkanya, dan perencanaan bab-babnya, dan lain-lainnya. saya masih berusaha pelan-pelan menyusun ulang (walaupun nyebelin banget harus mikir lagi dari awal), tapi yah, doakan aja lah ;)

terakhir nih _special_ _thanks_ buat para **Guest** , **BreezeCookie, Eve, Fanita Al-Hapizd, aisyah prionggo, EYErLa, Nico984, HiNa devilujoshi, Kyu, Park RinHyun-Uchiha, dini, chronossoul, fazira. ciiwiiw, Xiao Lulu, Liuruna, Driedleaves, DraRry Shipper, ArachellVictoria, paradisaea R, fr. amel. lia, ScarheadFerret, maiolibel,** dan **finchleyxchan** yang sudah berbaik hati memberikan umpan balik di kolom review :) kalian bener-bener membantu keberlangsungan seri ini.

Terima kasih banyak atas dukungannya!

Putri.


	4. Chapter 4 - Dengar

Draco sengaja berlama-lama di asrama sebenarnya. Entah kenapa ada sedikit perasaan enggan untuk memulai tahun keduanya di Hogwarts. Mungkin karena ada begitu banyak hal menyebalkan yang memaksa pikirannya didominasi tanda negatif. Harry Potter, misalnya.

Cowok itu mendobrak hidupnya setahun lalu, menantangnya di depan hidung, dan memohon-mohon supaya dia sudi ikut misi bunuh diri. Tidak perlu pengingat untuk mengembalikan memorinya yang satu itu, karena _toh_ Harry bertahan di benaknya hampir sepanjang musim panas.

Draco melangkahkan satu kaki di depan kaki lainnya dalam perjalanan ke Aula Besar, menyiapkan diri seakan tahu bakal terjadi hal buruk. Belakangan ini firasatnya selalu aneh-aneh, sejak ayahnya mewanti-wanti soal _jaga dirimu baik-baik tahun ini—_ seolah-olah dia harus ekstra berhati-hati agar tidak mati. Kalau maksud ayahnya adalah dia harus lebih waspada dari tahun lalu.. kalau maksudnya adalah entah bagaimana akan terjadi bencana yang lebih parah dari sebelumnya.. wah, wah.

Tahun ini pasti bakalan menarik.

Dan kesimpulannya dibuktikan sewaktu Draco mendapati Aula Besar sedang ricuh— terkait surat beramplop merah dan berasap yang meledak di meja Gryffindor. Ia tidak tahu kenapa Merlin mengharuskannya mengawali pagi dengan suara marah ibu-ibu yang menggema di seluruh ruangan, tapi siapa pula yang tahu jalan pikiran Merlin? Rupanya suara itu cuma nyonya besar Weasel yang sedang mengamuk perihal mobil suaminya (yang dicuri duo idiot), dan bagaimana tindakan Kementerian Sihir nanti—

 _Dan_ kenapa pula wanita itu memutuskan menyimpan raungannya dalam surat yang bisa meledak..

Mungkin bakalan sulit. Ayah Draco bilang pria rambut merah yang belakangan mereka temui di Flourish and Blotts, alias ayah Weaselman, adalah seorang pegawai Kementerian Sihir, di departemen yang masih sehubungan dengan Muggle. Draco menyikapi keadaan dengan tidak bertanya bagaimana orang itu bisa memperoleh alat transportasi gila Muggle. Kementerian Sihir menyita barang Muggle dan macam-macam untuk mempertahankan kabut tipis di antara dunia mereka, tapi mungkin memodifikasinya (dalam artian menambah sihir di sana-sini) itu sudah kelewatan. Jelas merupakan pelanggaran, dan kalau justru penegak aturannya lah yang melanggar..

Draco paham ganjaran apa yang bisa Mr. Weaselman terima. Mungkin beberapa bulan Azkaban? Tidak kalau seluruh keluarga besarnya (yang mungkin merupakan sebagian populasi masyarakat sihir) memohon-mohon di ruang sidang. Mungkin beberapa minggu.

Tapi ini Azkaban, yang dia bicarakan, penjara sihir dengan makhluk-makhluk mengerikan (yang tidak mau ayahnya ceritakan pada Draco secara gamblang). Sehari penuh di sana mungkin sudah cukup untuk membuat manusia mana pun gila.

Yah, itu sepadan. Siapa yang menyuruh mereka terlibat dengan urusan Muggle? Tidak ada. Siapa yang menyuruh mereka merendahkan diri dengan memodifikasi dan menggunakan benda-benda hina itu? Tidak ada.

Dunia ini dipenuhi orang-orang idiot dan cara mereka berbagi dunia dengan masyarakat non-sihir. Muggle itu binatang. Kecoak-kecoak yang perlu diinjak. Menjijikkan.

Dan betapa Draco berterimakasih karena dilahirkan di kalangan darah murni terhormat yang _suci_.

Slytherin itu melangkah ke meja asramanya, sementara kehebohan masih berlanjut di meja Gryffindor. Dia bisa melihat sebagian besar teman-temannya sudah duduk di satu bagian. Draco mendekat, dan seperti mendapat perintah, mereka otomatis bergeser untuk menyisakan satu tempat duduk. Tempatnya yang biasa.

Oh, mungkin kalau sudah begini dia jadi senang kembali ke Hogwarts. Dia punya asrama leluhurnya dan orang-orang yang derajatnya cukup tinggi. Draco baru saja mau mengambil sepotong daging panggang ketika ada suara jepretan kamera di belakang pundaknya.

"OOOHH." Theo langsung menggerutu sebal dari seberang meja. "Menyingkirlah, Creevey!"

 _Daann_ , sampai di situ lah rasa senangnya terwujud. Selanjutnya Draco menggertak gigi berang. Dia melempar pandang tanya ke Theo, untuk memastikan tebakannya.

 _Demi-kotoran-telinga-Salazar-Slytherin!_ Jangan bilang ini Crevey si bocah edan yang kemarin malam berkeliling meja Slytherin sambil bertanya-tanya _kemanakah perginya Anak-Laki-Laki-Yang-Bertahan-Hidup, satu-satunya harapan kita semua untuk menyelamatkan dunia sihir_?

Sayang sekali, dengus Draco, pahlawan kesiangannya masuk Daily Prophet gara-gara naik mobil terbang dan kecelakaan menabrak pohon langka.

"Kau Harry Potter yang asli?"

Pekikan kegirangan itu cukup untuk memastikan mimpi buruk Draco.

"A-aku Colin Creevey, tapi kau bisa panggil aku—"

" _Pergi sana, kecoak_."

Kali ini yang bicara Pansy, dan anak perempuan biasanya sudah terlatih menuangkan es batu ke pita suaranya. Cewek itu terdengar sedingin lantai batu sekarang. Draco menoleh untuk melihat Creevey menelan ludah.

"O-oke, aku tahu kalian teman-teman Harry Potter sangat mencemaskan keamanannya, tapi—"

 _Kesalahan_.

"Siapa yang kau panggil teman-teman Harry Potter, _idiot_?" Draco membalik tubuh sepenuhnya, ekspresinya geram. Beberapa anak Hufflepuff di meja mereka tampak buru-buru memalingkan wajah ke piring masing-masing, takut ketahuan menguping.

"Dan pertama-tama," Draco mendecih jijik, "bagaimana kalau kau jauhkan benda itu dariku?"

Si bocah melesatkan kameranya ke belakang punggung. "A-aku tahu keluargamu tidak suka barang-barang Muggle.. m-maaf, Malfoy."

" _Keluargaku_?" Draco meninggikan nada tajamnya tujuh oktaf.

Pansy berdeham gusar. Semua orang di meja Slytherin sekarang bertatapan gugup. Draco bisa dengar pikiran mereka: memangnya si bodoh mana yang cukup edan untuk membawa-bawa nama keluarga Malfoy ke dalam percakapan?

Creevey serta merta mengerut di bawah pelototan Draco, melirik Harry untuk mohon pertolongan. Sayang sekali idolanya itu cuma mengedikkan bahu— _kau masuk ke liang kuburmu sendiri, anak muda._

Dia masih bica mencicit. "M-maaf—"

"Ayolah, _sweetie_ , kurasa kau sudah tahu dari tadi kenapa kau harus cepat-cepat pergi," dengus Pansy tak sabaran. Gadis itu masih mengunyah bubur _oatmeal_ -nya seolah tidak ada yang terjadi. Atau lebih tepat lagi tidak ada yang bisa mengganggu sarapan tenangnya. Pansy sekeras kepala itu, Draco tahu.

Maka pirang platina itu cuma menimpali dengan pelan, sekali pun dia yakin suaranya terdengar sampai ujung karena orang-orang _mendengarkan_. "Aku bisa mencium kotoran di darahmu," dia mendecih. "Siapa pun tahu itu bukan hal yang bagus."

Harry menghela napas. "Pergilah sekarang, Colin."

 _Sebelum semuanya bertambah buruk,_ dia pasti ingin menambahkan.

Bocah itu tampak gemetar sekali waktu dia mundur ke meja Gryffindor, kamera bergoyang-goyang dari tali di lehernya. Draco masih memandanginya dengan dendam kesumat sampai Pansy berdeham lagi. Dia segera berbalik ke meja.

"Oh, kau jahat sekali. Mentalnya pasti terluka." Daphne Greengrass nyengir, sementara tangannya menunjuk sesuatu di tengah meja. "Operkan selai jeruknya, Potter."

Harry mengoper dengan malas. "Aku tidak mengerti _apa_ motivasinya."

"Selain kena sindrom menyembah-nyembah Harry Potter?" tawa Theo. "Entahlah, barangkali dia cuma menduga-duga apa yang akan terjadi kalau pewaris tunggal kita marah."

"Tidak lucu," gerutu Draco.

"Setuju." gerutu Harry. Rupanya bertemu dengan pengagum berat tidak serta merta menyembuhkan suasana hati yang buruk.

"Mungkin," Draco mengangkat bahu, mencari hiburannya sendiri, "dia cuma mengagumi sebangsa pencuri mobil dan perusak pohon."

"Diam sajalah, Malfoy," Si iris hijau menukas jengkel. "Tidak susah-susah amat, kok."

Draco memutar mata.

"Kau dengar Howler tadi, Drake?" cetus Pansy setelah menyilangkan sendok dan garpunya. "Aku tidak percaya mereka benar-benar membiarkan Howler meledak di sini. Maksudku," dia memelototi awan yang berarak di langit sihiran Aula Besar, " _ya ampun_ , ini masih hari pertama!"

Theo terkekeh. "Apa yang kau harapkan setelah kemunculan spektakuler tadi malam?"

Harry merengut. "Tapi apa itu Howler?"

"Surat yang marah-marah itu tadi," jelas Theo, alisnya bertaut. "Kau benar-benar tinggal bareng Muggle, ya?"

"Tidak heran kau sewot sekali pagi ini, Potter." sindir Draco. "Pasti serasa dimarahi Mummy Weasel juga."

" _Weasley_." Harry menggertakkan gigi. "Dan tidak, aku tidak— surat itu sama sekali bukan urusanku." Dia menandaskan ucapannya dengan getir.

Sejenak meja hening dengan denting garpu dan pisau.

"Kecuali fakta kecil bahwa mungkin kau telah menyeret seseorang ke ruang interogasi Kementerian."

Harry meletakkan peralatan makannya, berasap dari telinga. "Yah, itu salah ayah Ron!" Dia memandang Draco dengan kesal, seolah pirang itu adalah penyebab semua tragedi dalam hidupnya. "Siapa suruh dia menyimpan benda Muggle dan diam-diam memodifikasinya? Tidak ada!"

Draco mengerutkan kening. "Kau yang _membawa_ mobil itu dan menyengsarakannya."

Harry menelan kata-katanya dengan berang. "Lalu apa? Aku harus mengajukan diri menggantikannya di ruang interogasi? KAU PIKIR AKU SEHEROIK GODRIC ATAU APA?"

Draco sadar suasana hati cowok itu sedang benar-benar buruk sampai-sampai Pansy menyikutnya dan bicara tanpa suara: _ayolah, cerdas, jangan ganggu dia._

Tapi Draco yakin ada yang _salah_ dengan Harry. Dia bahkan rela menyongsong maut untuk merebut batu kebangkitan dari tangan penyihir terjahat sepanjang masa, tapi tidak mau berempati sedikit pun pada ayah temannya yang dia jebloskan ke dalam masalah hukum?

 _Well_ , itu lebih dari sekedar _aneh_.

Draco baru akan mulai bicara lagi ketika Albus Dumbledore, Kepala Sekolah mereka, akhirnya memulai sambutan awal tahun dengan topi kelinci bodoh yang dikenakannya.

Awalnya hanya kata-kata tidak penting yang biasa, sebelum ia memperkenalkan Gilderoy Lockhart, guru Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam yang baru— mengingat guru yang lama mengalami sedikit kecelakaan.

Harry segera saja bertambah muram. Draco tahu persis apa penyebabnya. Musim panas lalu di Flourish and Blotts, Lockhart menarik si kacamata itu untuk berfoto— yang jelas saja dicetak super besar di halaman depan koran-koran sihir. Untuk apa? Tentu untuk menyebarluaskan ketenaran penulis buku yang merangkap calon guru Hogwarts itu. Lebih parah lagi, sekarang dia bahkan sudah resmi jadi guru.

Draco baru saja memikirkan bakal semenarik apa tahun keduanya ini (apa nasihat ayahnya soal ekstra hati-hati berhubungan dengan seorang guru selebriti?) ketika salah satu gadis Gryffindor dengan jubah bekas kebesaran masuk tergesa-gesa ke dalam aula. Rambut merahnya lah yang menyulut api.

"Bukankah," dia _menggertakkan_ gigi, "itu _pacar_ barumu, Potter?"

Harry mendongak ke arah yang dimaksud. "Maksudmu _Ginny_?" Ia memutar bola mata dengan malas. "Dia adik Ron."

"Dan dia _suka_ padamu."

"Jangan buat aku menendang panekuk ini ke mukamu—"

"Oh, bilang saja iya." Draco mendengus. "Dia membelamu habis-habisan waktu itu, aku ingat."

Harry terdiam sebelum membalas. "Yah, kalau cara kerja otakmu begitu, maka Colin Creevey pastilah menyukaiku juga, dan—"

"Bagaimana dengan aku?"

" _Bagaimana_ _dengan_ _kau_?"

Draco mengiris dagingnya keras-keras. _Ya, bagaimana dengan aku, Potter?_

Iris kehijauan itu mengeluh jengkel. "Apanya yang bagaimana, Malfoy?"

 _Apa aku menyukaimu?_

Harry mengetukkan jemari ke meja, menunggu. Draco mengedikkan bahu.

Apa dia menyukai cowok berkacamata ini? Apa dia _menyukai_ segala hal tentangnya? Apa dia _sebegitu sukanya_ sampai bakal mengikutinya kemana pun bahkan jika itu ke dekapan kematian seperti tahun lalu?

 _Aku tidak tahu_. Dia merajuk kepada pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu. _Aku tidak bisa menjawabnya._

Maka seperti yang sudah dilakukannya sepanjang musim panas, dia menyuruh otaknya untuk berhenti berpikir. _Lupakan saja,_ dengusnya getir.

"Malfoy?"

" _Lupakan_ _saja_ , Potter."

.

.

.

 **A STRANGER IN THE MIRROR**

.

 _sequel of Change Me, Malfoy_

GinevraPutri

.

Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil apa pun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini

.

.

.

Chapter 4 - Dengar

Harry Potter sudah tahu guru baru itu payah. Siapa pun yang menghabiskan waktu dengan memenangi kategori senyum _ter-apalah apalah_ dari tabloid Witch Weekly pastilah payah. Maksudnya, ada banyak hal lebih penting yang bisa dilakukan oleh penyihir dewasa, kan?

Memang sih, setumpuk bukunya menceritakan soal betapa hebatnya si Lockhart ini membantai Banshee (hantu cewek mengerikan yang tidak bakalan mau kau dengar detilnya) atau mengalahkan manusia serigala di bawah sinar rembulan (kedengarannya saja sudah mustahil, kan?), tapi itu semua di _buku_. Di depan kelas, Lockhart cuma mirip pesulap sok ganteng yang suka tebar pesona.

"Bodoh." Dan korban pesulap itu akhirnya merutuk untuk kesekian kalinya pagi itu. Jadwal Harry yang sebelumnya baik-baik saja segera molor lima belas menit, gara-gara harus menangkapi jutaan Pixie Cornwall (ratusan, jutaan, pokoknya banyak?)— makhluk-makhluk kecil bersayap ganas yang dilepaskan Lockhart dari sangkarnya. Hasilnya sekarang dia sudah terlambat masuk kelas Herbologi di rumah kaca nomor dua, yang mana sangatlah _dekat_ sampai harus dicapai dengan menyebrangi sayap barat ke sayap timur kastil dan terseok-seok di antara rerumputan setinggi tulang kering.

Cowok itu menggeram. "Dia- _beruntung_ -Longbottom-hidup."

Draco Malfoy, beberapa langkah di depannya, balas mendengus. _Memang_ Fortuna hari ini lagi berpihak pada Neville Longbottom, cowok Gryffindor yang diterbangkan Pixies sampai menyangkut di langit-langit kelas, _namun_ secara ajaib berhasil selamat. Hermione (satu lagi teman Harry yang dia ajak cari mati kemarin-kemarin) menyelamatkan teman seasramanya itu dengan mantra Immobulus yang tepat waktu. _Yah, sayang sekali_ , kata Draco, _karena setidaknya kalau si bodoh itu mati, Lockhart bakal dipecat._

 _Dan_ tidak akan ada yang sengsara begini lagi di kemudian hari.

"Mungkin Hogwarts sedang tidak punya pilihan." Dia mendengar pirang platina itu menjawab. "Dumbledore—"

" _Profesor_ Dumbledore, maksudmu."

"Yeah," Si pirang memutar mata, "orang tua itu. Dia pasti bingung mencari guru baru."

"Kenapa?"

Draco mencebik. "Kau lupa apa yang terjadi pada guru sebelumnya?"

Harry balas mengangkat alis. "Memangnya kenapa? Bukan berarti semua guru Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam bakal ketempelan Voldemort."

 _Dan bukan_ , batin Harry, _bukan berarti yang terjadi tahun lalu itu serta merta adalah salahnya._ Nah, nah, dia benar-benar sudah mencapai tahap sentimen terhadap semua orang dan semua keadaan. Memangnya siapa yang menyuruh guru mereka mengabdi pada penyihir hitam mengerikan? Tidak ada. Memangnya siapa yang menyuruh Voldemort menciptakan bencana berkelanjutan bagi Hogwarts? Tidak ada.

Jadi itu bukan salah Harry, dan jangan, _oh please_ , jangan bicara seolah entah bagaimana dia ada sangkut pautnya dengan setiap kesialan yang sekolah ini hadapi.

"Bisa tidak," desis Draco, "kau jaga bicaramu, Potter? Tidak ada yang mau dengar nama itu, tahu."

"Yah, aku bertanya-tanya kenapa. Mungkin karena nama itu sudah membunuh orang tuaku?" Harry menyindir. "Dan menyisakan paman bibi sialan yang mengurungku sepanjang musim panas. Oh, tentu banyak yang tidak mau dengar nama penyihir sekejam itu."

"Jangan begitu," kata Draco defensif. _Well_ , tidak setiap hari dia mendengar seseorang mengoceh soal orang tuanya yang dibunuh.. "Kau cuma— _kesal_ , aku tahu. Dunia ini berjalan seolah-olah kita butuh siksaan lain."

"Tepat sekali." Harry mendesah keras saat mereka berhasil keluar dari kastil, sol sepatu menginjak rerumputan. Iris hijau itu terjebak ke arah deretan rumah kaca di sisi lain halaman cuma untuk mendapati bangunan nomor dua sudah dipenuhi murid-murid. Mereka jelas-jelas terlambat. "Dunia ini memang berjalan seolah kita masih _butuh_ potongan poin asrama."

"Dan dunia bilang mungkin kita harus cepat-cepat kalau tidak mau kena detensi tambahan."

"Tidak adil," keluh Harry.

"Yah, Potter, dunia memang berjalan tidak adil." Draco menguliahinya. "Biasakanlah."

Harry merutuk di belakangnya. "Aku ini _jauh_ lebih terbiasa darimu."

.

"Mandrake, atau Mandragora, adalah obat penyembuh yang khasiatnya sangat manjur. Digunakan untuk mengembalikan orang yang sudah ditransfigurasi atau dikutuk ke wujudnya semula." Profesor Sprout membuka pelajarannya pagi itu dengan mengulurkan pot-pot ukuran sedang secara estafet ke setiap anak sambil berbicara.

"Mandrake bisa dibilang bahan utama bagi banyak obat penangkal racun. Ada yang tahu kenapa?"

Tangan Hermione Granger dari Gryffindor terangkat begitu tinggi sewaktu pintu rumah kaca berkeriut, sementara seluruh kelas menoleh penasaran.

"Nah, nah, anak-anak nakal. Kebetulan Tentakula Berbisa sedang lapar hari ini."

"Maaf, Profesor Sprout. Kami harus membereskan—" Harry melirik Draco yang tampak kalem, "— _kekacauan_ di kelas Profesor Lockhart tadi."

"Orang _itu_ ," Profesor Sprout menggertak gigi. "Mencoba memberitahuku cara menangani kerusakan pada Dedalu Perkasa! Dia pikir siapa yang merawat pohon itu selama ini? Siapa yang membesarkannya seperti anak sendiri?"

Harry menyikut Draco. _Um.. kita harus ngapain?_

Profesor Sprout mendesah. "Maaf, anak-anak. Musim gugur ini tidak terasa begitu baik. Dan sangat disayangkan harus kuambil sepuluh poin dari Slytherin."

Gumam kecewa pecah. Draco memelototi Pansy yang memasang wajah memelas di sudut: _Apa? Bukan sepenuhnya salahku!_

"Ambil pot kalian, Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter. Dan Nona Granger, silakan lanjutkan penjelasanmu."

Hermione memandang Harry sedikit sebelum mulai bicara. "Jeritan Mandrake bisa berakibat fatal bagi siapa saja yang mendengarnya," katanya segera.

"Sepuluh angka untuk Gryffindor."

Pansy menggembungkan pipi. Rasanya Harry mau menonjoknya saja. Ralat, dia mau menonjok _semua_ orang di sini.

"Nah, kita punya Mandrake yang masih sangat muda hari ini. Jeritannya mungkin tidak akan separah yang dewasa," terang Profesor Sprout dengan semangat, kendati perkara jejeritan ini membuat beberapa anak menciut. "Tugas kalian adalah memindahkannya dari pot sebelumnya ke pot yang baru. Tapi sebelum itu, pastikan kalian memakai penutup telinga yang sudah disediakan— ya, ayo, pakai betul-betul. Rapatkan, Mr. Longbottom, kalau kau tidak mau pingsan."

Kemudian mereka semua memasang penutup telinga dan mulai bekerja. Awalnya segalanya baik-baik saja, hingga Draco mencabut salah satu bayi Mandrake sampai ke akar-akarnya dan tidak, _oh tidak_ (demi Merlin, kutukan apa lagi ini?!), dia justru menemukan wajah jelek yang menangis meraung-raung sebegitu kencang sampai membuat kedua telinganya berdenging.

Harry sendiri tidak percaya _ada_ makhluk seaneh itu, tapi Mandrake-nya bersikap seolah tidak ingin berpisah dengan potnya yang lama. Profesor Sprout bilang mereka hanya perlu meletakkan bocah jelek itu ke pot baru dan cepat-cepat menutupi akarnya dengan tanah— _ayolah, mereka_ _cuma kedinginan, bayi-bayi mungil itu_. Jelas baik Harry maupun Draco tidak menganggap si Mandrake bayi mungil, tapi mereka berdua memutuskan untuk tidak berkomentar. Lagi pula Pansy bisa mengoceh tanpa ujung kalau mereka mengurangi poin asrama lagi.

Maka mereka berusaha menjalani apa yang tersisa di hari pertama dengan baik, dengan tenang, dan sebisa mungkin, dengan _normal_.

.

Harry benci melewatkan makan malam. Dia tidak bisa meredam perutnya yang keroncongan lebih lama lagi. Apalagi kalau dia harus menghabiskan waktu dengan cara seperti ini.

Dia pikir Merlin sedang bercanda waktu memutuskan untuk memisahkan detensi Harry dengan Ron. Tapi sekali pun begitu _kenapa_ , dia juga tidak tahu, kenapa Ron diberi detensi menggosok kuali-kuali gosong bekas ramuan, sementara dia ditugasi membantu Lockhart menjawab surat penggemar?

Anggap saja dia sedang sial, meskipun dia _selalu_ sial sejak tahun keduanya dimulai. Tapi maksud Harry, _apa-apaan nih?_

Kuali gosong terdengar sejuta kali lebih menarik ketimbang membaca berpuluh-puluh perkamen memuakkan yang kurang lebih isinya persis sama.

 _Aku mencintaimu, Gilderoy!_

Masih bagus dia tidak muntah, ya, kan?

Belum lagi perkara mendengarkan Profesor itu bicara soal _Aku tahu kau juga mengagumiku, Harry_ dan _Soal mobil itu? Aku tahu kenapa kau melakukannya. Aku memberimu ketenaran sedikit musim panas lalu dan kau tak sabar untuk tampil lagi, bukan?_

 _Yeah_. Tentu saja ini hukuman yang pas baginya. Melewatkan makan malam demi menemani artis sinting menjawab surat penggemar. Perutnya merintih. _Sekarang_ Harry merasakan perpaduan antara ingin muntah dan ingin meluncurkan kutukan ikat-tubuh-sempurna supaya dia bisa kabur untuk makan malam.

"Oh, aku tahu kau senang detensimu kuubah jadi menyenangkan begini, tapi aku tidak bisa melakukannya setiap waktu, tahu." Lockhart mengedip. "Tapi kalau kau butuh bantuan, apa saja, _Harry-Harry-Harry_ —"

 _Salazar, akhiri ini._

"—kau selalu boleh datang kemari!"

" _Bunuh dia!"_

Darah Harry berdesir.

" _Bunuh.. bunuh.. mati.."_

Tangannya terhenti di udara.

"Profesor, apa Anda mendengarnya?"

 _Demi Salazar, apa itu?_

Lockhart menatapnya dengan bingung. "Mendengar apa, Harry?"

" _Sini.. biar kurobek kau.. BIAR KUBUNUH!"_

"Suara itu!" Harry mendesak. "Anda harus menghentikannya! Dia mau membunuh seseorang!"

Lockhart jelas menatapnya seakan dia gila. "Mm.. mungkin kau kelelahan, Harry? Ah, jam berapa ini— astaga! Sudah jam sepuluh, ternyata. Kau pasti keasyikan membaca. Aku akan senang ditemani, tapi nanti Kepala Asramamu tidak akan setuju." Dia tersenyum seolah itu akan menenangkan kepanikan Harry. "Nah, mari, mari, selamat tidur, Harry!"

Harry keluar dari kantor itu dengan sorot mata tidak percaya. Dia berhasil keluar dari tempat terkutuk itu dan bisa menikmati makan malam, tapi entakan dalam perutnya bilang dia tidak akan sanggup memakan apa-apa. Suara.. suara itu membalikkan isi perutnya.

Tapi kenapa Lockhart tidak bisa mendengarnya? Kenapa hanya Harry yang bisa?

Dia berjengit waktu seseorang menepuk bahunya.

.

"Hei," Draco mengerutkan kening. "Kenapa kau kaget begitu?"

Harry gelagapan. "A-aku dengar.. sesuatu."

Draco menatapnya keheranan. Umm.. apa dia jadi gila karena terlalu lama bersama Lockhart? Atau ini semacam lelucon? "Dengar _apa_?"

Harry kelihatan ketakutan. Dan Draco belum pernah melihatnya setakut ini. "Aku bisa mendengarnya," dia berbisik. "Tapi aku tidak tahu di mana dia."

Sekarang Draco yakin cowok itu serius, walaupun dia masih agak sangsi.

Iris kehijauan itu memandangnya penuh-penuh, seolah berharap Draco memercayainya. Dia menyambar lengan Draco waktu sesuatu membuatnya berjengit.

"N-nah! Kau dengar itu, kan?" Dia memekik. "Malfoy!"

Harry menatapnya dengan memelas, tapi setajam apa pun Draco memasang telinganya, dia masih tidak mendengar apa-apa. Apa sih, yang cowok ini maksud?

Harry menelan ludahnya, bergerak merapat. Draco menahan jantungnya meloncat waktu jemari itu menarik kerahnya, memaksa tubuhnya mendekat.

"D-dengar, Potter. Kau tahu, mendengar sesuatu yang tidak kelihatan itu bisa jadi pertanda buruk." Draco memulai, tapi sulit berkonsentrasi saat Harry meremas kemejanya dengan putus asa. "A-apalagi kalau orang lain tidak bisa mendengarnya.."

"Tapi _tidakkah_ kau mendengarnya?" Ia mendesak. "Desisan _itu!_ "

.

 **to be continued**

.

a/n:

halooo! bisa dibilang pada akhirnya saya menyesuaikan waktu publish di ffn dan di wattpad ;) supaya semua pembaca bisa menikmati chapter baru di waktu yang sama!

terima kasih banyak untuk apresiasi dan dukungan kalian, terutama **aisyah prionggo, BreezeCookie, MicharuRyou, Eros47, fazira. cwiiwiiw, riseraph, almaidah97, shianata55, saturdae night, finchleyxchan, fadclouds, OniiDayo, ScarheadFerret,** dan **dini** :)

sampai ketemu minggu depan!

Putri.


	5. Chapter 5 - Masalah (lagi)

"Cuma gara-gara ayahmu menyumbang rongsokan itu, bukan berarti kau bisa bolos latihan seenak jidat."

Seminggu berlalu dengan cepat, dan di sanalah Harry Potter yang terkenal, sedang sibuk mengetuk-ngetukkan jemari ke permukaan meja berpelitur milik perpustakaan Hogwarts. Di seberangnya, duduk Draco Malfoy, pangeran tersohor Slytherin, sedang berkutat dengan esai Sejarah Sihir-nya.

"Bukan salahku Dad mengirim Nimbus 2001 gratis untuk seluruh anggota tim." Ia menandas singkat, mengangkat dagu. "Dan kau sendiri tahu itu bukan rongsokan, Potter. Sapu model terbaru tahun ini, _termahal_. Seharusnya kau berterimakasih kepadaku."

"Sumpah bakal kusodokkan sapu itu ke mukamu—"

"Hei," sela Draco muram. "Cuma kau yang repot-repot mengomeliku perkara sapu ini. Yang lain cuma angguk-angguk senang dapat gratisan."

"Tentu, karena aku tidak sebodoh itu sampai membiarkanmu menyogok tim." dengus Harry. "Kau tidak boleh bolos hari ini. Titik."

Draco menghentikan pena bulunya meluncur di atas perkamen. "Sejak kapan kau mengatur-atur apa yang boleh dan tidak boleh kulakukan?"

Harry hanya mengangkat bahu polos. "Kau selalu mendengarkan aku, jadi apa salahnya mencoba?"

"Aku selalu _apa_?"

"Mendengarkanku. Dan, menurutiku. Walaupun kau sok tidak peduli."

"Dan kenapa begitu?"

 _Kenapa begitu?_

Draco menanyakan hal yang sama kepada dirinya sendiri. Kenapa, dirinya yang sangat anti diperintah, mau-mau saja menuruti titah si kacamata jelek?

"Mungkin karena otakmu akhirnya bekerja, Malfoy," gerutu Harry, kembali ofensif. "Akhirnya kau sadar kalau apa yang kukatakan ada benarnya. Dan memang seratus persen benar."

"Kayak iya saja." tukas Draco, mengusir jauh-jauh kebimbangannya. "Ocehanmu cuma menyakiti telinga, tidak ada manfaatnya sama sekali."

Harry mengerucutkan bibir. "Pokoknya jangan bolos. Kau mau alasan apa, memangnya, hah?"

Draco mengacungkan perkamennya yang masih ditulisi separuh. "Esai ini makan waktu sampai kiamat. Flint bakal kasih izin _setelah_ dia berterimakasih padaku soal hadiah itu."

"Dasar." Harry geleng-geleng. "Sekali-kali kepalamu harus digetok supaya tidak menggelembung besar begitu."

"Aku punya hak untuk sombong, Potter, semua dalam hidupku patut disombongkan."

"Demi Merlin yang baik hati."

Draco tertawa kecil. "Intinya aku tidak mau kena detensi Binns besok, jadi—"

"Profesor Binns, maksudmu?"

Erangan disuarakan. "Ya, maksudku dia. Dan untuk itu, aku harus menggarap esai 37 inci ini sesorean. Lebih baik kau katakan itu pada Flint kalau dia tanya. Aku mungkin bahkan tidak punya waktu untuk turun ke lapangan."

"Sok sibuk," cemooh Harry. "Salah sendiri tidak menyicil tugas itu sejak kemarin-kemarin. Sifat suka menunda-nundamu itu harus dibuang jauh-jauh, Malfoy."

"Ya, Mum?" Draco memutar mata. "Kau bakal telat kalau tidak berangkat sekarang, tahu. Mengambil jubah Quidditch di asrama bakalan lama dan—"

"Oke, Dad." Harry memotong, ikut memutar mata. "Sampai ketemu waktu makan malam."

Kemudian dia mengambil tasnya dan berjingkat ringan keluar perpustakaan.

Draco menghela napas keras. Tidak, jangan tanya ia sejak kapan relasinya dengan Harry jadi seperti _ini_. Saling menemani dalam mengerjakan tugas, mengobrol tidak henti-henti, pergi makan ke Aula Besar bersama.

Dan betapa.. betapa ini terasa terlalu hangat dalam dunia Draco yang dingin. Eksistensi Harry di sisinya seolah memberikan perubahan besar, melelehkan salju, mendidihkan es batu. Tapi anehnya, Draco menyukainya.

Iris abu-abu itu menggelengkan kepala, tersenyum bodoh. Ia merasa sudah gila belakangan ini. Dan semua itu karena Harry Potter.

Mengusir awan-awan dari otaknya, Draco berusaha kembali menekuni esainya. Semoga tugas sialan ini selesai sebelum jam makan malam.

Sebab kalau tidak, bisa-bisa iris kehijauan itu mengomel semalaman...

Mungkin tidak apa-apa, toh ia juga tidak keberatan mendengar suara cerewet itu sampai pagi.

Draco menyeringai kepada botol tintanya.

Nah, kan. Sudah resmi gila.

.

.

 _._

 **A STRANGER IN THE MIRROR**

.

 _sequel of Change Me, Malfoy_

© GinevraPutri

.

Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil apa pun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini

.

.

.

Chapter 5 - Masalah (lagi)

.

Harry James Potter masih berusaha meredam keluhan yang otot-ototnya suarakan. Sudah lewat setengah jam sejak dia mendarat— selepas menangkap Snitch 7 kali sepanjang latihan Quidditch sore tadi. Marcus Flint, kapten mereka tahun ini, kedengarannya yakin sekali Slytherin bakal menyabet piala berkat hadiah spektakuler dari Mr. Malfoy. Nimbus 2001, sapu terbang paling mutakhir, satu set untuk tiap anggota tim. Bahkan beberapa tukang bolos latihan langsung muncul menampakkan batang hidung mereka untuk mencobanya. Dan tentu saja, mumpung tidak ada yang membolos (kecuali iris abu-abu jelek yang merasa hebat karena sudah membagikan hadiah gratis), Flint memanfaatkannya untuk menjelaskan strategi baru. Karena kalau ada satu hal di mana seorang Slytherin bersungguh-sungguh, itu adalah kompetisi.

Latihan akhirnya selesai setengah jam lalu, menyisakan sedikit waktu untuk Harry berendam air panas di kamar mandi asrama. Dia baru saja akan naik ke Aula Besar untuk makan malam (perutnya sudah merengek-rengek tidak karuan) ketika dilihatnya seseorang di dekat meja bundar ruang rekreasi.

Satu-satunya cowok dengan helai rambut berwarna pirang platina.

Harry tertegun, kemudian mendekat, mendapati puncak kepala itu tertidur di atas tumpukan buku dan perkamen tebal. Ia menghela napas. Bisa-bisanya tertidur di sini..

"Hei, tidak seharusnya kau memaksakan diri." Harry menegur pelan, menjauhkan botol tinta dan mengambil pena bulu yang masih tersangkut di jemari Slytherin satunya. "Otakmu yang bebal itu juga perlu istirahat, bodoh."

Jemarinya sendiri bergerak ke kening Draco, untuk memastikan suhunya normal. Harry menggigit bibir, menahan cemas yang tiba-membuncah. Sedikit hangat.

 _Bagus sekali, Malfoy, belum seminggu genap bersekolah dan kau sudah demam._

Diembuskannya napas, disandarkannya punggung ke salah satu kaki sofa di dekat situ. Mungkin sebaiknya ia bergegas untuk makan malam. Atau mungkin _seharusnya_ ia di sini saja menjaga Draco.

Kenapa? Ia tidak tahu. _Sesuatu_ membuatnya merasa harus begitu.

Iris kehijauan itu bertumpu siku, mengamati wajah bocah satunya yang sedang terlelap. Ia kelihatan damai waktu tidur. Tidak ada tatap intimidasi atau tarikan alis super tinggi. Rambutnya dibiarkan tumbuh sedikit lebih panjang tahun ini. Harry tersenyum sepintas, baru menyadari hal itu. Mungkin kalau ia tidak begini, sengaja mengamati Draco saat sedang tidur, tidak akan ada yang tahu. Mereka terlalu sibuk lempar-lemparan sarkasme dan mencari-cari balasan paling kejam yang bisa diucapkan.

Tapi di sini Draco terlihat begitu tenang, dan tampan. Harry merutuki diri sendiri.

Karena memikirkannya berminggu-minggu di musim panas tidak mendatangkan jawaban, ia pikir itu keputusan tepat untuk meletakkan batasan. Cukup di sana saja, jangan dilanggar lebih jauh. Berhenti menduga-duga, dan biarkan.. biarkan saja waktu yang memberitahu.

Tentang relasi mereka. Tentang perasaannya.

Tapi memangnya apa yang dia rasakan pada cowok itu? Pada Draco Malfoy?

Harry menggelengkan kepala. Apa yang berbeda? Bahkan sekarang ketika dia sudah berteman dengan banyak murid Slytherin yang lain, tidak ada yang membuatnya merasa _begini_. Sekalipun yang lain bersikap lebih baik padanya dan tidak mengutuknya semenit sekali seperti Draco— Harry tidak merasa nyaman bersama mereka. _Well_ , tidak senyaman saat ia bersama Draco.

Mungkin memang tidak akan pernah ada yang seperti _dia_.

Karena Draco adalah racun sekaligus penawar, kutukan sekaligus kontra kutukan. Karena Draco yang menjatuhkannya berulang-ulang dan selalu berdiri di sana untuk menangkapnya. Ia merasa bisa bicara apa pun dengan cowok itu, semua rahasianya, ketakutannya.

Harry menghela napas. Satu tahun mungkin tidak berarti banyak, tapi bagi Harry itu sudah cukup untuk membuatnya mengenal Draco dan memutuskan untuk berada di sisinya.

Tapi yang jadi pertanyaan, apakah cowok pirang itu bakal memutuskan untuk berada di sisinya juga? Atau justru tidak?

Harry buru-buru mengusir pikiran itu dari kepalanya. Ini semua gara-gara mimpi buruk. Belakangan ia jadi sering memimpikan kejadian di koridor lantai tiga tahun lalu. Dan tidak tanggung-tanggung, mimpinya selalu berakhir ketika suara penyihir paling jahat sejagad raya itu berbisik riang bahwa ia mengenal Draco.

 _"Kalau begitu.. senang bertemu denganmu.. Nak. Kau akan bergabung denganku.. sudah ditakdirkan begitu."_

Dan kemudian hatinya akan remuk untuk kesekian kalinya.

Harry selalu bangun dari mimpi itu dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Demi Salazar.. apa yang ia pikirkan? Atau mungkin lebih tepatnya, apa yang ia _rasakan_? Sebegitu tidak inginkah ia kehilangan Draco Malfoy?

"Potter?"

 _Deg_.

Tunggu— sebentar.

"M-malfoy?"

Pirang platina itu hanya menggeliat sedikit, sebelum semakin mengubur kepalanya ke bawah lengan. Dengkuran halusnya perlahan mulai terdengar.

Harry menelan ludah, berusaha melepaskan diri dari syok. Sesuatu yang sangat besar seakan menghantamnya.

Draco baru saja menyebut namanya di dalam tidur.

NAMANYA?

 _Demi Salazar yang agung._

Tidak, _TIDAK_. Harry buru-buru menggelengkan kepala. Ia tidak boleh berpikiran negatif. _Ti-dak-bo-leh._ Mungkin saja cuma salah dengar. Mungkin.. saja, kan?

 _Cukup_ , ia mengomeli diri sendiri. Berhenti mengada-ada, berhenti berspekulasi, berhenti berpikir. Berhenti.. oke?

Harry membetulkan letak kacamatanya, memandang cowok di hadapannya dengan gusar. Lebih gusar dari sebelumnya.

 _Karena memikirkannya berminggu-minggu di musim panas tidak mendatangkan jawaban, ia pikir itu keputusan tepat untuk meletakkan batasan._ _Cukup di sana saja, jangan dilanggar lebih jauh._

Tapi.. pertanyaannya adalah, sudah sejauh apa?

 _Tentang relasi_ _mereka_ _. Tentang perasaannya._

Harry menggelengkan kepala, mengusir pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang datang.

Tapi memangnya sudah sejauh apa perasaannya untuk Draco? Dan perasaan Draco untuknya?

Apakah batasan itu akan terus bertahan, atau malah memudar?

.

Draco Malfoy sibuk mengomel sepanjang perjalanan naik ke Aula Besar. Ia tidak pernah merasa tangga yang berubah-ubah jalur ini— _oh yeah_ , batu-batu itu berpindah sesuka hati—bakal menyesatkannya. Tapi sekarang, dengan kondisi kelaparan, ia sanggup meruntuhkan Hogwarts kalau tangga-tangganya menghalangi usaha dua bocah laki-laki ini pergi makan malam.

Makan malam yang (kalau dia beruntung) masih akan berakhir dalam lima menit lagi.

Draco mengembuskan napas jengkel.

Demi Salazar Slytherin yang agung, kenapa sih dia harus tertidur di jam makan malam? Dan kenapa pula tidak ada yang membangunkannya? Ke mana semua kepedulian makhluk sosial yang tersisa?

Draco akhirnya mengerling sebal ke arah seseorang yang berjalan dua langkah di depannya, memutuskan untuk menumpahkan segala kesalahan pada satu-satunya orang yang bisa ditemukan.

"Bisa-bisanya kau tidak membangunkanku," sinisnya.

"Haha." dengus cowok itu. "Sudah kubilang aku cuma kasihan melihatmu memaksakan diri padahal otakmu sudah mencapai batasnya."

" _Atau_ kau memutuskan bahwa memandangi malaikat yang tertidur lebih menarik daripada naik untuk makan malam."

Harry Potter yang terkenal di mana-mana sampai membuat Draco jengah itu menghentikan langkah, berbalik. "Siapa yang kausebut malaikat?"

Draco mengangkat alisnya singkat. "Siapa lagi?"

Harry menyipitkan mata. "Kau itu _apa saja_ selain malaikat."

"Apa saja?" tanya Draco. "Termasuk _dewa_?"

"Misalnya iblis."

 _Oohhh, dasar kacamata busuk_. Draco mengontrol emosi sementara iris kehijauan itu meneruskan langkah, sok kalem menaiki tangga.

"Tahu tidak, percuma saja kita ke atas, makan malam sebentar lagi usai."

"Aduh, salah siapa itu, ya?" cibir Draco.

Harry merengut di depan. "Aku menyesal mengasihanimu."

"Jadi kau tidak menyesal di bagian _memandangiku_?"

"Aku _tidak_ memandangimu." tukasnya. "Aku cuma _kebetulan_ sedang melihat ke arahmu saat kau terbangun."

"Apa aku setampan itu, Potter?"

"Tutup saja mulutmu."

Draco mengangkat bahu, kendati lawan bicaranya tidak sedang menghadapnya. "Aku cuma tanya. Kau bisa bilang itu tidak benar, tapi makasih sudah mengonfirmasinya dengan salah tingkah."

Sekali itu Harry berbalik lagi. "Aku mual, Malfoy, bukan salah tingkah. Jangan salah paham."

"Mungkin kau terlalu banyak menelan kebohongan, makanya mual."

"Dan kebohongan soal apa yang kita bicarakan?"

"Ketampananku."

" _Diam_."

Draco otomatis menyengir. Mudah sekali mengerjai cowok polos satu ini. "Jujur saja, mungkin kau cemburu denganku?"

"Diamdiamdiam—"

"Atau jangan-jangan kau malah terpesona duluan."

"Malfoy, _please_ _."_

Draco menyeringai. "Oke, aku diam."

"Bagus." Harry menggerutu. "Kau tahu, kita tidak akan sampai sana tepat wak—"

Langkahnya terhenti. Draco menubruk punggungnya.

"Potter!" Ia mengaduh. "Ada apa sih?"

Hening.

"Ampun deh, kita benar-benar bakal melewatkan makan malam kalau kau—"

"Ssshh!"

Harry perlahan-lahan berbalik, menaruh jemarinya di bibir dengan hati-hati sekali. Draco mengatupkan mulutnya, alisnya terangkat.

"Kau dengar itu?" bisiknya.

Draco mengerutkan kening, memasang telinga. Tidak ada apa-apa. Ia menggeleng pelan.

"Ada apa?"

Harry menyuruhnya diam lagi, kali ini lebih memaksa. Ia berjalan pelan-pelan menaiki tangga, merapat ke dinding.

"Aku mendengarnya lagi," ia menatap Draco, meminta dipercayai. "Suara itu. Dia mau membunuh seseorang."

Tiba-tiba saja kaki Draco terasa beku. "Potter," mulainya. "Sudah kubilang—"

"Dia pergi. Ke atas." desak Harry. "Aku bisa dengar suaranya bergerak."

"Hei, ayolah—"

"Kau duluan saja ke Aula Besar." putus si kacamata tiba-tiba.

"Aku _apa_?"

Harry bergegas menaiki tangga, mengabaikan Draco sepenuhnya, kali ini berbelok bukan ke arah Aula Besar, setiap langkahnya tergesa-gesa.

"Potter! Apa kau sudah gila?" Draco memandangnya tidak percaya, sementara cowok itu semakin jauh menyusur ke arah berlawanan.

"Demi Salazar, dia _memang_ sudah gila."

Draco menggelengkan kepalanya, masih tercengang, kemudian mulai menyusul sosok di depannya. Yah, ia memang kelaparan, tapi ia tidak akan membiarkan cowok idiot itu sendirian.

Biar Salazar yang putuskan kenapa.

.

Harry menajamkan pendengarannya berulang kali. Kali ini ia bisa mendengar samar-samar suara langkah di belakangnya— Draco Malfoy, si menyebalkan yang bakal menolak segala jenis perintah termasuk perintah makan malam duluan (sekalipun dia sedang kelaparan).

Tepat pada saat Harry menghentikan langkahnya.

Ia menunduk untuk memeriksa sepatunya yang terasa basah— kemudian barulah dia mulai menyadari sesuatu yang ganjil di koridor itu.

Napasnya tertahan. Harry melangkah maju dan nyaris terpeleset. Ada genangan air besar di sepanjang lorong. Keningnya berkerut otomatis. Bagaimana bisa ada air di sini?

"Demi—" Draco terdengar kaget. "Ada apa ini?"

Harry mengabaikannya. Tumitnya berjingkat sedikit, menapak di lapisan tipis air. Mencapai tikungan, langkahnya terhenti.

Ada bayangan sesuatu di dalam air. Harry memicingkan mata. Itu.. bayangan seekor _kucing_.

"Potter," Suara Draco kedengaran bergetar. "Ayo kita pergi dari sini."

Harry mengangkat wajah. Matanya terbelalak. Di siku-siku tancapan obor salah satu dinding, tergantung Mrs. Norris—kucing kesayangan Mr. Filch—pada ekornya.

Tubuh makhluk itu tampak kaku seperti papan dan bulu-bulunya berdiri. Bulu kuduk Harry sendiri perlahan meremang. Ia bahkan masih bisa mendengar suara itu menjauh lamat-lamat..

 _"..bau darah.. BAU DARAH!"_

"Potter." Kali ini Draco menekan. "Ayo kita _pergi_."

"Apa.." Harry berusaha fokus, sekalipun jemarinya gemetar. "..apa yang terjadi dengannya?"

"Kau tidak akan mengerti." Draco menariknya mundur, gugup menyerangnya. "Lihat di dinding."

Kemudian Harry _melihatnya_. Di bawah remang-remang cahaya obor. Huruf-huruf raksasa yang ditorehkan ke dinding dengan tinta merah gelap, nyaris kecokelatan.

 _KAMAR RAHASIA TELAH DIBUKA. MUSUH SANG PEWARIS, WASPADALAH._

Ia menatap Draco dan Draco menatapnya.

Kemudian abu-abu itu berbisik.

"Aku tidak ingin bilang ini, tapi itu berarti seseorang akan mati."

.

 **to be continued**

.

a/n: haloo. maaf telat seminggu, huhu. _i love you, guys._

seperti biasa, saya mau ngucapin terima kasih banyak buat kalian yang udah memberikan dukungan melalui review, fav, follow. terutama **Jhena-chan, fazira. ciiwiiw, BreezeCookie, shianata55, Eros47, fijulian, ScarheadFerret, almaidah97, Kjhwang.** terima kasih buat selalu muncul di kolom review dan buat masukan-masukannya. sumpah itu ga ternilai banget. kalau memang ada peningkatan di fanfiksi ini, tentunya itu ga lepas dari semangat yang kalian bagi :)

rencananya saya bakal update rutin seminggu sekali di akhir pekan, bisa sabtu/minggu. doakan semoga bisa konsisten ya, hihi.

sampai ketemu minggu depan!


	6. Chapter 6 - Legenda

Harry memutuskan untuk tidak bergeming— bahkan untuk sekedar menarik lengannya dari cengkeraman Draco. Jantungnya masih berdegup kencang. Kalimat pemilik iris abu-abu itu masih terngiang di telinganya. Berputar-putar tanpa arah.

 _"Aku tidak ingin bilang ini, tapi itu berarti seseorang akan mati."_

Kata-kata itu menghantamnya seperti pukulan keras di wajah. Pertanyaan datang membanjiri benaknya. Seseorang akan mati? Siapa? Kenapa?

 _ **KAMAR RAHASIA TELAH DIBUKA. MUSUH SANG**_ _ **PERWARIS**_ _ **, WASPADALAH.**_

Apa artinya? Apa itu Kamar Rahasia? Siapa musuh sang pewaris?

"Potter," Draco berdeham. Jemarinya mengguncang lengan Harry lagi, kali ini lebih keras. "Ayo _pergi_."

Harry menoleh dengan bingung.

"Percayalah," pirang itu menekan nadanya. "Kau tidak akan mau ditemukan berada di sini."

Harry mengerutkan kening. Tapi memangnya kenapa? Karena ada grafiti bodoh di dinding? Apa itu alasan yang cukup sampai-sampai seorang Draco Malfoy yang tidak kenal takut jadi gugup sendiri?

Menyelusup di antara pemikirannya, suara-suara ramai perlahan terdengar mengeras dari kedua ujung lorong. Harry tidak perlu memasang telinga untuk mendengar Draco menyumpah. Senda gurau dan obrolan segera saja terdengar lantang sampai ke tempat mereka berdiri.

Slytherin pirang itu buru-buru melepas tangannya dari kemeja Harry. Bibirnya mendecih. "Ini bencana."

Kali itu Harry setuju.

Murid-murid keempat asrama yang baru saja selesai makan malam jelas berharap mereka dapat melintasi koridor seperti biasa untuk menyerbu tempat tidur. Namun sayangnya gemuruh langkah tersebut harus berhenti di tengah persimpangan.

Harry dan Draco terperangkap.

Tidak ada yang tersisa. Canda tawa mendadak lenyap seperti diserap habis oleh udara. Gumaman-gumaman terkejut mulai beradu, dari mulut ke mulut, sementara anak kelas satu dan dua yang tingginya tidak seberapa buru-buru berdesakan, saling mendorong untuk maju ke depan, ingin menyaksikan pemandangan mengerikan itu.

Harry menelan ludahnya, membiarkan keheningan dan kasak-kusuk menyapu, merambatinya dengan penyesalan. Draco benar. Ternyata ia sama sekali tidak ingin ditemukan di _sini_.

Tidak ketika semua orang dengan nalar berasumsi bahwa Draco dan dirinya lah penyebab insiden yang terjadi di depan mata mereka.

"Ada apa ini? ADA APA INI?"

Kerumunan itu reflek terkesiap begitu suara yang sudah sangat dikenal ikut bergabung. Tidak perlu tukar pandang untuk tahu siapa yang datang. Seolah hari itu belum cukup sial bagi Harry, Argus Filch buru-buru menerobos ke depan untuk meredakan kericuhan. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat mencapai genangan air. Laki-laki tua itu langsung melihat Mrs. Norris dan nyaris jatuh terjengkang, kakinya bergegas mundur dengan ngeri.

Draco mengembuskan napas keras. Bencana tahap dua.

"A-apa yang kalian lakukan pada KUCINGKU?!" jeritnya dengan suara tercekik. Matanya menonjol marah ke arah Harry sekaligus Draco. Bibirnya begitu gemetar untuk berkata-kata. "K-kalian! Pasti kalian yang membunuh kucingku! Kubunuh! _Kub_ -"

Draco merentangkan satu tangannya di depan dada Harry, mendorong cowok itu ke belakangnya.

"Argus!"

Tepat waktu. Harry menurunkan lengan Draco sementara Profesor Dumbledore, diikuti beberapa guru yang terkaget-kaget, berhasil menerobos kerumunan. Madam Pinch mengatupkan tangan ke mulut, terkejut.

"Tidak mungkin!"

Profesor Dumbledore mengangkat tangan, meminta semua suara sirna dari udara. Kerumunan langsung menutup mulut. Kepala Sekolah perlahan menyentuh tubuh kaku Mrs. Norris. Jemari kurusnya segera membebaskan kucing malang itu dari siku-siku obor. Keningnya berkerut sementara beliau mengamati kucing itu dengan saksama, menekan-nekan setiap sisi. Semua menahan napas.

Semenit seolah satu jam.

"Dia.. _tidak_ mati, Argus."

Hening masih mengambang.

Mr. Filch terisak. "T-tapi tubuhnya—"

"Dia hanya dibuat membatu," sambung Profesor Dumbledore lamat-lamat, seakan masih ragu.

"Persis itulah yang akan kukatakan!" timpal Profesor Lockhart tiba-tiba, memecah ketegangan. "Aku bisa langsung tahu begitu—"

"Tapi bagaimana kronologinya.." potong Kepala Sekolah— "..aku khawatir aku tidak punya penjelasan."

"Tanya mereka!" raung Mr. Filch parau lagi. Jari-jemarinya kembali melayang ke arah Harry dan Draco, nyaris menusuk hidung. "Mereka yang melakukan semua ini!"

"Astaga, Argus!" sanggah Profesor McGonagall tidak sabar. "Aku tidak yakin ada seorang pun murid kelas dua yang bisa melakukan sihir semacam ini."

"Lagipula saya tidak menyentuh Mr. Norris seujung kuku pun." bantah Harry keras. "Begitu juga Malfoy."

Draco memelototinya karena membuka mulut.

"Omong kosong!" gelegar Mr. Filch. "KALIAN TADINYA TERTANGKAP BASAH!"

"Jika _diperbolehkan_ , Kepala Sekolah?" Suara halus tiba-tiba mengalun di tengah perdebatan. Baik Kepala Sekolah maupun yang lain segera menoleh. Profesor Snape angkat bicara. Tubuh kurusnya menyeruak dari bayang-bayang, matanya menyipit galak. "Mungkin Mr. Malfoy dan Mr. Potter hanya berada di tempat dan waktu yang salah."

Harry melirik Draco.

"Tapi memang aneh, kenapa mereka tidak ikut makan malam di Aula Besar—"

"Kami baru saja mau naik ke Aula Besar," terang si pirang lugas. "Saya sempat tertidur di asrama, dan Potter baru selesai latihan Quidditch. Kami bergegas naik untuk makan malam."

Harry memutar mata. Tentu, _diselamatkan_ oleh kepala asramanya sendiri.

"Tapi bukankah itu lorong yang berlawanan arah dengan Aula Besar?" tanya Profesor McGonagall menyelidik. "Kenapa kalian bisa sampai ada di sana?"

Draco mengerling Harry ragu-ragu. "Itu karena Potter mendengar.."

"—keramaian dari Aula Besar." sela Harry buru-buru. "Saya kira makan malam sudah selesai, jadi saya memutuskan untuk.. untuk berkunjung ke kantor Profesor Lockhart. Barangkali—" ia menelan ludah, "—beliau butuh bantuan menjawab surat penggemarnya lagi."

Draco mengangkat alis sedemikian rupa. _Apa katamu, Potter?_

Harry memberinya tatapan maut. _Diam, Malfoy._ Seseorang harus menjelaskan pada pirang idiot itu kalau ia tidak bisa memberitahu semua orang soal suara yang didengarnya. Tidak sekarang.

"Ah, tentu saja!" Profesor Lockhart terlihat riang. "Kau benar-benar ketagihan, kan, Harry? Sudah kubilang hal itu mengasyikkan!"

"Baiklah." putus Profesor Dumbledore kemudian. Mata birunya menatap Harry dengan tajam seakan tahu bahwa bocah itu sedang berbohong. "Semua kembali ke asrama masing-masing,"

"TAPI KUCINGKU MEMBATU!" Mr. Filch menatap Kepala Sekolah dengan tidak percaya. "AKU INGIN SESEORANG UNTUK DISALAHKAN!"

"Tidak bersalah sampai terbukti bersalah, Argus," tegas Profesor Dumbledore lagi. "Lagipula Profesor Sprout sedang mengembangbiakkan sejumlah Mandrake. Ramuan akar Mandrake dapat menyembuhkan Mrs. Norris dengan cepat."

"Oohhh," Profesor Lockhart menggosok-gosokkan tangannya semangat. "Aku biasanya membuat ramuan itu saat tidak ada jumpa fans—"

"Maaf, tapi kurasa akulah Ahli Ramuan di sekolah ini." sela Profesor Snape dingin.

"Tapi apa maksudnya tulisan di dinding itu?"

Seseorang dari Ravenclaw tiba-tiba menyeletuk. Api yang tadinya padam mulai kembali berkobar. Gumam-gumam penasaran segera terpicu.

"Mungkin hanya iseng.."

"Bukankah itu terlihat seperti darah?"

"Siapa sih musuh sang pewaris?"

" _Bukankah_ sudah jelas apa maksudnya?" gertak seseorang lagi.

Semua menoleh dengan cepat. Harry langsung melebarkan mata karena yang bicara adalah Draco. Cowok pirang itu menggerutu pelan di sebelahnya. "Ada yang sudah membuka Kamar Rahasia. Semua orang sebaiknya berhati-hati kalau tidak mau—"

"Tapi itu kan cuma omong kosong!"

Draco menghentikan kalimatnya. Napasnya tersangkut di tenggorokan. Alisnya terpancang di posisi paling tinggi, paling menantang. Iris abu-abunya menemukan mata tajam Hermione Granger, di antara barisan anak kelas dua Gryffindor yang lain. Dengusan gadis itu terdengar jelas, bahkan di tengah huru-hara, karena nada meremehkannya nyaris menjadi hafalan murid-murid. Nada yang itu tidak mungkin salah dikenali.

"Semua orang _tahu_ kamar itu _tidak_ pernah ada." lanjutnya, bola matanya berputar gemas. "Para ahli sudah meneliti Hogwarts selama beratus-ratus tahun dan mereka tidak menemukan apa-apa."

"Tapi apa itu Kamar Rahasia?" rengek anak kelas satu.

"Meneliti apa?"

"Apa di Hogwarts ada ruangan semacam itu?"

"SUDAH CUKUP!" sela Profesor Mcgonagall keras, cukup untuk meredakan kebisingan. "Prefek, hentikan semua ini dan segera kembali ke asrama."

"Profesor, katakan saja ruangan itu tidak benar-benar ada." Hermione mengelak. Seluruh rombongan membisu. "Itu akan menyelesaikan persoalan."

Murid-murid bertahan di tempatnya. Bahkan para prefek enggan bergerak. Semua terlanjur ingin tahu. Ribuan bola mata tertuju pada guru-guru, satu-satunya sumber penjelasan yang bisa dipercaya.

Profesor Mcgonagall melirik Profesor Dumbledore, wajahnya terlihat lelah. Hela napasnya terdengar. "Memang tidak ada bukti bahwa kamar itu pernah ditemukan. Itu hanya mitos. Seperti yang dikatakan tadi, para ahli sudah meneliti Hogwarts selama bertahun—"

" _Bukankah_ kamar itu hanya bisa ditemukan oleh sang pewaris sejati, Profesor?" sela Draco tajam. "Dia yang darahnya berada pada garis keturunan paling murni Salazar Slytherin?"

"Slytherin?"

"Kamar itu milik Slytherin?"

"Dan _apakah_ salah satu dari para ahli itu adalah pewaris Slytherin yang sah, satu-satunya yang bisa menemukan kamar rahasia?" tawa Draco pelan. Senyumnya keras kepala. Mata abu-abu itu perlahan beralih kembali ke arah Hermione. Alisnya terangkat puas. "Lebih baik sekarang kau cemaskan dirimu sendiri, Granger."

Hermione menggertakkan gigi tanpa disembunyikan. "Dan kenapa aku harus begitu, Malfoy?"

"MUSUH SANG PEWARIS, WASPADALAH." Draco mengedikkan bahu, seringainya melebar. "Itu berarti kau, _Darah-lumpur._ "

.

.

.

 **A STRANGER IN THE MIRROR**

.

 _sequel of Change Me, Malfoy_

© belleslettresx

.

Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil apa pun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini

.

.

.

Chapter 6 - Legenda

.

 _Sial_.

Barangkali rasanya mirip ikan yang baru saja dikeluarkan dari akuarium. Itulah yang benar-benar terjadi padanya sekarang. Kebingungan caranya bernapas. Harry mengeluh dalam hati. Setelah menjadi orang yang paling dikucilkan di rumah paman dan bibinya, haruskah ia menjadi orang yang paling tidak tahu apa-apa di dunia orang tuanya juga?

Dunia sihir. _Si-hir_. Kenapa pula ia harus terlibat dengan semua ini, tidak ada yang bisa menjelaskan.

Ia _benar-benar_ merasa bodoh.

Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja Harry jauh lebih merasa sebatang kara karena ada begitu banyak hal yang tidak dia ketahui di lingkungan baru ini. Setahun sudah berlalu, dan ketika ia rasa ia sudah kenal betul (setidaknya) dengan Hogwarts, justru muncul skandal yang mengejutkan. Semua orang kelihatan bingung, ketakutan, namun nyaris seluruh anak-anak Slytherin memilih untuk diam tanpa berkomentar— yang mana, merupakan keajaiban karena biasanya merekalah provokator kericuhan. Skandal yang kelihatan asing sekaligus terdengar familiar. Skandal yang membuktikan kebutaannya mengenai legenda dan sejarah dunia sihir. Harry merutuki diri sendiri. Mungkin seharusnya ia terlahir serajin Hermione, yang meskipun juga dibesarkan oleh Muggle, tapi tetap jadi yang terdepan soal begini dan begitu. Harry jadi mencemaskan banyak hal.

Lebih parah lagi, Draco pun tidak kunjung kembali. Setelah membuat kerusuhan semacam tadi (bayangkan ia menyebut kata tabu di depan semua guru!), tentu ia mendapat teguran keras dan dipanggil ke kantor Kepala Sekolah. Harry tidak yakin ia sanggup menuntut cowok itu untuk bercerita apa pun padanya ( _demi Salazar, seseorang harus menjelaskan padanya mengenai apa yang sedang terjadi dan apa yang sedang diperdebatkan!_ ), kendati Harry juga tidak bisa bertanya kepada orang lain. Semuanya benar-benar menolak bicara. Bungkam. Beberapa mondar-mandir di ruang rekreasi. Harry lebih dari tahu mereka mencemaskan Draco. Atau mungkin hanya takut ketinggalan berita. Sisanya mengaku tidak tahu apa-apa. Pergi tidur lebih awal. Menyisakan Harry, Pansy, dan Theo sendiri.

Cuma ada gelengan kepala setiap kali Harry membuka mulut soal _Kamar Rahasia_ _._ Awalnya ia kira itu cuma semacam dongeng penyihir kanak-kanak namun ternyata ia salah. Dua kata itu ternyata punya arti yang serius, walaupun entah apa.

Harry membenturkan kepalanya ke meja berpelitur di tengah-tengah ruang rekreasi Slytherin. Otaknya terasa panas, gemas dengan situasi. Pansy dari atas sofa menyenggolnya pelan.

"Tenang." kata cewek itu.

Harry mengembuskan napas kesal. "Akan diapakan dia?"

"Tidak akan diapa-apakan." balas Theo santai. "Ayahnya bagian dari Komite Sekolah."

"Snape walinya. Dia bakal membantu." tambah Pansy lagi. "Makanya kau tenang saja."

Harry mengacak rambut. Mana bisa ia tenang? Mana bisa ia duduk diam dan bernapas dengan normal kalau Draco tidak segera menunjukkan batang hidungnya dan membuktikan kalau dia tidak dikeluarkan dari sekolah atau semacamnya?!

.. _oke_. Jangan panik.

"Lihat?" celetuk Theo, bahunya mengedik ke arah pintu masuk ruang rekreasi. "Apa kataku."

Draco berdiri di sana, tampangnya merengut. Perlahan pirang itu melangkah masuk, membanting diri ke bantalan sofa.

"Orang tua itu benar-benar membuatku ingin mencekiknya." gerutu si pirang, jemarinya bergerak melonggarkan kerah. "Bersikap _seolah-olah_ dia tahu segalanya."

"Memangnya dia menyuruhmu melakukan apa?"

Draco mengangkat bahu. "Tidak ada."

Harry mengangkat alis. "Lalu apa yang ia katakan?"

"Bukan sesuatu yang penting."

"Tapi kau tidak dapat detensi atau apa pun, kan?" sela Theo. "Maksudku, soal 'darah lumpur' tadi."

Decihan disuarakan. "Tak satu pun. Sudah sepantasnya begitu, Dumbledore harus tahu sekolahnya ini begitu kotor."

" _Sori_ , kotor oleh apa?" Harry memutar mata. "Seharusnya kau menyesal bertingkah seperti tadi, Malfoy. Seluruh sekolah otomatis membencimu."

"Membenciku?" tawa Draco. "Dan kenapa begitu? Toh itu fakta."

Pansy mendengus. "Lagipula bukan dia yang memulai. Sekalipun Drake tidak menghadapinya, mungkin Slytherin lain akan buka mulut. Kelas 6 sudah kelewat geram tadi."

"Memang sih," desah Theo. "Penghinaan besar."

"Bagian mananya?" tanya Harry bingung.

"Dia bilang _Kamar Rahasia_ tidak pernah ada." jelas Pansy gusar. "Itu.. _masalah_. Meragukan ruangan itu, meragukan Salazar Slytherin, kau tahu kebanggaan semacam itu bukan hal kecil."

"Ya, tapi apa hubungannya kamar itu dengan Salazar? Dengan kita semua? Dengan.. darah lumpur?" desak Harry.

Semua diam.

"Ada cerita." Draco membuka suara dengan serak. "Tentang empat penyihir hebat yang memutuskan untuk membangun kastil Hogwarts jauh di zaman yang tidak bisa diingat." Ia menghela napas, matanya terpejam. "Godric Gryffindor, si pemberani."

Pansy mendengus keras.

"Rowena Ravenclaw, si otak cerdas. Helga Huffleluff, si baik hati. Salazar Slytherin, si arogan."

Draco belum mau membuka mata. "Salazar _tahu_ siapa saja yang pantas mengenyam pendidikan sihir. Ia meyakini bahwa hanya mereka yang berdarah murni dan berada pada garis keturunan asli lah yang pantas menerima pengetahuan tentang sihir-sihir hebat."

"Dan mereka bertengkar," decih Pansy meneruskan. "Ketiga pendiri lain menentangnya. Salazar pergi."

Draco mengalihkan pandang. "Dia meninggalkan sesuatu. Di sini, di Hogwarts," bisiknya. "Hanya pewarisnya yang mampu menemukan peninggalan itu."

Theo mengangguk pelan. " _Sang Pewaris Slytherin_."

Bulu kuduk Harry meremang. "Dan.. peninggalan itu adalah _Kamar Rahasia_?"

"Kamar itu," Pansy menukar pandang dengan dua teman lainnya. "..dan sesuatu di dalamnya."

" _Monster_." Draco menghela napas, menutup matanya lagi. "Monster yang akan membersihkan Hogwarts dari.. dari musuh sang pewaris."

Harry bangkit berdiri. Tatapannya tidak percaya. "Maksud kalian.. maksud kalian.. akan ada monster yang membunuhi para kelahiran Muggle?!"

"Ssshh," Pansy menekankan telunjuknya ke bibir. "Turunkan volumemu."

"Perbedaan darah ini serius, Potter, sudah berapa kali kukatakan padamu." Draco mengacak rambut. "Ada.. ada noda yang benar-benar tidak bisa hilang."

"Dan Salazar tidak menoleransi hal itu." tambah Theo pelan. "Mayoritas Slytherin pun sama."

Pansy mengedikkan bahu. "Dan begitu pula harusnya _kau_."

Harry tertegun.

Draco ikut berdiri. "Dengar, kau tidak perlu khawatir selama darahmu murni."

Harry menggeleng keras. "Bukan itu yang kukhawatirkan. Bagaimana dengan.. dengan semua kelahiran Muggle?"

"Mereka harus waspada." dengus Theo. "Ancaman pembantaian tadi sudah cukup menjelaskan semuanya."

"Tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan?"

"Untuk melindungi?" tawa Pansy. "Kenapa pula kita harus melindungi mereka? Biar saja pewaris melakukan tugasnya."

"Tidak semudah itu, Pans," desah Draco. "Aku tidak yakin sekolah bakal berdiam diri. Kalau sampai terjadi insiden, apalagi pembunuhan, tentu seluruh murid Slytherin akan digeledahi. Dikarantina. Inspeksi akan diberlakukan. Tim khusus akan menyusur Hogwarts kembali untuk menemukan Kamar Rahasia. Ekspedisi lama akan diulang lagi."

"Mereka melakukan pekerjaan sia-sia." decih Pansy. "Maksudku, ini sama saja dengan menerima kalau tangga antar lorong selalu berpindah-pindah, langit-langit Aula Besar selalu berubah-ubah. Mereka hanya perlu menerima kalau Hogwarts punya alat penyedot debunya sendiri."

"Suruh saja semua darah lumpur mundur dari sekolah." usul Theo.

"Apa kalian gila?" desah Harry. "Kalian tidak bisa mengusir seseorang dari rumahnya sendiri. Mereka punya hak yang sama dengan setiap murid lain."

Semua diam.

"Omong kosong." lirih Draco. Raut wajahnya begitu keras.

Harry menatap abu-abu itu tidak percaya.

"Mereka sama sekali tidak pantas hidup."

"Malfoy!"

"Kotor.." Draco menenggelamkan wajahnya ke telapak tangan, mencengkeram helai pirang platinanya dengan kasar. "Mereka pantas _mati_."

Harry terpaku.

"Apa.. maksudmu?"

"Mereka adalah noda." Draco menggertakkan rahang. "Satu-satunya kesempatan untuk menghilangkan noda itu datang sekarang. Pembersihan masal."

"Kau bicara soal nyawa manusia!" bentak Harry putus asa. "Slytherin bukan psikopat!"

" _Drake_." Suara Pansy mendadak bergetar. "Bukan kau, kan?"

Harry butuh semenit penuh untuk paham maksudnya.

 _Bukan kau, kan?_

Jantungnya berhenti berdegup.

 _"Hanya pewarisnya yang mampu menemukan peninggalan itu."_

Sesuatu menjebloskan es yang kelewat dingin ke dalam paru-paru Harry.

 _"Dia yang darahnya berada pada garis keturunan paling murni Salazar Slytherin.."_

Sesuatu yang membawanya kembali pada dialog-dialog di masa lalu—

 _"..Slytherin bukan_ _asramamu_ _. Kau juga bukan bagian dari kami. Jadi, lupakan saja."_

 _"Bukan kau yang berhak memutuskan hal itu, Malfoy_ _."_

 _"Lalu siapa? Salazar? Asal kau tahu saja, aku keturunannya. Dan karena kau tidak bisa mendengarnya sekarang, maka dengarkan saja aku."_

Bukankah.. abu-abu itu pernah mengatakannya sendiri?

 _"Keturunan Salazar Slytherin? Memang dia sudah mengecek silsilah keluarganya sampai beratus-ratus tahun lalu?"_

Dan ia sendiri yang meragukannya.

 _"..kau hidup di belahan dunia mana, sih? Tidak pernah dengar kalau status darah penyihir itu begitu penting?"_

Harry sudah mendengarnya berulang kali.

 _"Mereka sama sekali tidak pantas hidup."_

Kata-kata yang sama.

 _"Salazar tahu siapa saja yang pantas—"_

Kebencian yang sama.

 _"Kotor.."_

Ada keheningan yang mampu membunuh siapa saja yang terlibat. Ada rasa sakit yang menusuk karena praduga akan mimpi buruk.

Iris kehijauannya perlahan jatuh pada pirang platina itu. Abu-abu yang bersinar dengan begitu keras kepala, begitu dingin, begitu lugas. Harry membawa pandangnya pada dasi hijau yang terkalung di leher Draco.

Betapa hijau. Betapa Slytherin.

 _"Ada yang sudah membuka Kamar Rahasia."_

Dan betapa sekarang ia merasa—

 _"Bukan kau, kan_ _?"_

—takut.

.

 **to be continued**

.

a/n:

jadi saya balik setelah ngilang. kenapa balik? karena saya ngerasa dosa saya numpuk gara-gara menelantarkan pembaca saya. kenapa ngilang? karena belakangan saya ribet di sekolah (halah). intinya makasih buat kalian yang mau bertahan walaupun saya gantungin :( daaann mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya atas ngilangnya saya (?)

mungkin ini bakal jadi chapter yang paling membosankan karena ngga ada manis-manisnya, _but_ _we love orange bcs it's sweet &sour!_

sstt, _thanks to the review squad! ;)_

Putri.


	7. Chapter 7 - Teror

_"Drake_." Suara Pansy mendadak bergetar. "Bukan kau, kan?"

Draco menoleh heran. "Dan kenapa kau pikir begitu?"

"Karena kau masih keturunan Salazar," Theo menghela napas, seperti tak ingin mengungkapkan sesuatu. "Dan kelihatannya kau _tahu_ banyak soal kamar itu."

"Jadi kalian mencurigaiku?"

"B-bukan itu maksudku," gagap Pansy, sikunya menyenggol Theo keras. "Kami hanya ingin meluruskan faktanya. Seluruh sekolah saat ini menjatuhkan kecurigaan terbesar padamu dan Harry. Setidaknya kalau salah satu dari kalian benar-benar—"

"Kau sudah gila, Pans?" Draco menyela tajam. "Apa kau sedang mengorek-ngorek informasi untuk disetor pada ibuku? Atau kau mencari cara untuk melaporkanku ke Dumbledore kalau aku ternyata memang si pewaris?"

"Drake!" Pansy kelihatan terkejut. "Aku tidak mungkin melakukan hal itu!"

" _Yeah_ , kenapa tidak?" tantang si pirang, tertawa hambar. "Kau tampak seperti tipe yang bakal melakukan apa pun supaya dapat perhatian."

" _Draco_." Theo menekan nadanya, tahu ada sesuatu yang salah. Pandangannya bolak-balik beralih di antara dua Slytherin itu.

Pansy mengerutkan keningnya, untuk pertama kali merasa bingung dengan sikap Draco.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Maksudku," sahut Draco dingin. "Seharusnya kau tahu di pihak mana kau berada."

"Aku berada di pihakmu!"

"Aku meragukannya," desis si pirang. "Bisa dipastikan kalau nanti seluruh sekolah menuduhku sebagai si pewaris, kau lah yang pertama kali tidak bisa kutemukan."

Gadis itu kelihatan terkejut, sebelum raut wajahnya dikuasai oleh amarah. Sesuatu dalam dirinya terasa membuncah, nyaris meledak. " _Baik_. Kalau itu maumu."

Pansy bahkan tidak menoleh ke belakang lagi waktu ia menaiki tangga ke kamar anak perempuan, tangannya terkepal kuat. Harga dirinya mungkin terluka parah.

Theo menelan semua kata-katanya. Pemuda itu mundur tanpa suara, bergegas mengejar Pansy dalam langkah-langkah panjang. Mereka menghilang di balik bordes. Menyisakan dua Slytherin lainnya berdiri dalam hening di depan perapian.

Satu-satunya suara yang ada hanyalah retihan api membakar kayu.

Harry mengembuskan napas perlahan, matanya tidak lepas dari Draco. Dari bahunya yang begitu tegap— sementara di baliknya ada emosi yang ingin menyeruak.

" _Loyalitas_." Pirang platina itu mendengus. "Satu-satunya hal yang tidak akan pernah mereka miliki."

Harry menatapnya. Bertanya-tanya.

"Darimana kau tahu legenda itu?"

Ia percaya ada terlalu banyak rahasia yang Draco simpan. Terlalu banyak untuk cowok itu tampung sendirian.

"Dari ayahmu?"

Draco mengusap wajahnya, mengacak helai-helai pirang-platinanya. Tidak ada yang bisa mendengar, tapi Harry merasakan sesuatu remuk— jauh di dalam dadanya.

Ia tidak suka Draco terlihat _kacau_.

"Malfoy."

"Kau berisik sekali, Potter."

Pirang platina itu akhirnya menoleh. Memberikan tatapan tajam yang nyaris Harry hafal di luar kepala. Bagaimana cara iris abu-abu itu memekat seperti badai yang datang perlahan-lahan. Bagaimana perasaan terintimidasi akan mulai menyusupinya. Seolah memberitahu kalau ia melakukan kesalahan.

Draco selalu begitu. Tidak pernah berubah sejak dulu.

Harry sudah kebal.

"Aku tahu kau mendengarnya dari ayahmu." Cowok itu menandas, sebelum dirinya sempat merasa gentar.

Draco membalasnya dengan dengusan. "Jadi kau ini cenayang atau bagaimana?"

Harry mengangkat bahu asal. "Mungkin?"

Si pirang memasukkan jemarinya ke dalam saku, kakinya mengambil selangkah mendekat. Harry membeku. "Ayahku menceritakan kisah itu berulang kali sejak aku kecil." tukasnya. "Di malam-malam saat aku tidak bisa tidur, aku akan teringat padanya. Memikirkannya."

 _Ayahku menceritakan kisah itu berulang kali..._

"Mungkin kau bertanya-tanya, tapi memang itulah alasan kenapa aku begitu membenci darah lumpur." Draco mengangkat bahunya kaku. "Karena ayahku membisikkannya di telingaku setiap waktu. Betapa kotornya mereka."

 _Betapa kotornya mereka._

"Tidak masalah aku percaya atau tidak," tawa Draco. "Kisah itu seperti doktrin, Potter. Seperti pemikiran yang disuntikkan setiap jam ke otakku. Seperti kata-kata yang harus selalu aku ingat.. seperti sesuatu yang harus selalu kuceritakan ulang."

 _Kedengarannya seperti seseorang pernah menuturkan kisah itu padanya dengan kata-kata yang sama._

"Aku menghafalnya di luar kepala, kau tahu. Legenda itu. Tiap-tiap katanya." Draco menatap Harry, dengan segala keping berserakan yang ia miliki. "Tentu saja aku tahu banyak soal kamar rahasia." Ia mendengus. "Aku mendengarnya begitu sering di rumah."

Harry menatapnya selama beberapa detik, mencari celah keraguan yang bisa ia terobos. Mencari kesalahan dari argumen seorang Draco Malfoy yang begitu lugas dan biasanya tak bercacat. Tapi alih-alih menemukan celah untuk menyerang, Harry justru menemukan gerbang tanpa penjaga.

Seolah seluruh perasaannya dibiarkan tumpah. Seolah Draco ingin seseorang mengetahui betapa kacaunya ia.

Harry menghela napas. "Tidak bisakan kau lupakan saja semuanya?"

Draco memandangnya tidak percaya. "Menurutmu?"

Ada jeda yang cukup panjang di sana.

Harry memejamkan mata, mencoba mengusir semua pikiran rasional yang ia punya. Perlahan tapi pasti, Slytherin itu mendekat, meraih dasi hijau yang terkalung di leher Draco, kemudian menariknya sampai ikatan itu terlepas.

Carik kain itu jatuh ke lantai.

"Potter—"

"Lupakan saja kalau kau seorang Slytherin." Suaranya bergetar. "Lupakan saja, Malfoy."

Draco menatap dasi hijau itu di dekat sepatunya. "Melupakan.. _apa_?"

Harry menahan jemarinya di kerah Draco. Memilin kemeja si pirang dengan segala perasaan yang seharusnya tidak pernah ada di sana.

"Aku hanya ingin kau baik-baik saja."

Draco mengangkat wajah, mencari jawaban di balik kilau hijau cemerlang itu. "Lalu aku harus bagaimana?"

Mungkin itulah kali pertama Harry mendengar Draco bertanya dengan begitu putus asa. Mungkin itulah kali pertama Harry sadar bahwa dirinya tidak pernah benar-benar mengenal sisi lain dari sosok pirang platina di hadapannya.

Ia kembali menghela napas. "Semua tahu kau keturunan Salazar. Semua.. semua tahu bagaimana kau bersikap diskriminatif selama ini terhadap kelahiran Muggle—"

"Jadi aku menjaga harus sikapku?"

 _Tapi ia keras kepala._

"Kenapa pula aku harus begitu? Kenapa aku tidak boleh melakukan hal yang biasanya kulakukan hanya karena makhluk rendahan seperti kalian curiga padaku?"

 _Draco Malfoy yang ia kenal sangatlah keras kepala_.

"Karena itulah satu-satunya cara supaya kau tidak dituduh melakukan hal yang tidak kau lakukan!"

"KENAPA AKU HARUS DILIBATKAN DI SINI, POTTER? HANYA KARENA DARAH SALAZAR MENGALIR DI NADIKU?"

"Malfoy!" Harry membentak. Tangannya mencengkram kerah lawan bicaranya. "Berhentilah bersikap egois."

Draco menyentak jemari Harry dari tubuhnya. "Kau tidak pernah percaya padaku."

"Aku percaya padamu, Malfoy." Harry menggertakkan rahangnya. "Aku percaya padamu, makanya dengarkan aku!"

"Percaya?" Draco mendecih. "Jadi katakan kenapa kau begitu menekanku untuk bersembunyi? Kenapa kau menyuruhku berhenti seolah aku melakukan kesalahan?"

Kacamata itu tertegun.

"Kenapa kau _justru_ menyuruhku kabur?"

"Malfoy—"

"Karena kau ragu, bukan?" Draco tertawa kosong. "Karena kau pikir ada kemungkinan aku benar-benar pewaris Slytherin."

Harry tidak bisa berkata-kata.

"Sama seperti Pansy. Seperti Theo."

"Malfoy—"

Pirang platina itu mengangkat tangannya. Meminta Harry berhenti bicara sekali lagi. Membiarkan keheningan menenggelamkan mereka selama beberapa saat.

"Kupikir mungkin kau berbeda, Potter."

Sekeping permohonan yang hancur untuk pertama kalinya terlihat di balik iris abu-abu itu.

"Kupikir.. mungkin kau mengenalku."

Harry mencelus.

"Tapi ternyata _tidak_."

.

.

.

 **A STRANGER IN THE MIRROR**

.

 _sequel of Change Me, Malfoy_

© belleslettresx

.

Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil apa pun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini

.

.

.

Chapter 7 - Teror

.

Ia benar-benar tidak bisa fokus pagi itu. Sarapan semangkuk bubur gandumnya terasa asing di lidah, seolah tubuhnya menolak mencerna makanan. Harry menghela napas kesal, kepalanya tenggelam di antara lengan di atas meja panjang Slytherin.

Aula Besar terlalu ramai pagi itu. Gosip dan taruhan soal pertandingan Quidditch siang nanti mendominasi suasana. Gryffindor melawan Slytherin. Pertarungan hidup mati yang selalu ditunggu-tunggu setiap tahun. Pertarungan antar _musuh_. Permainan kotor yang biasanya memprovokasi salah satu kubu untuk menyerang.

Slytherin selalu unggul. Ekor licik ular kerap kali membelit leher singa. Ditambah jatuhnya Piala Quidditch ke tangan mereka tahun lalu benar-benar meludahi wajah Gryffindor. Tidak heran para pemain asrama merah itu tegang sekali pagi ini.

Sementara itu anggota tim Quidditch Slytherin, lawan main mereka, bisa lebih santai sedikit sekali pun sama-sama tertekan. Masing-masing mencekal sapu terbang yang serupa— Nimbus 2001. Model terbaru. Termahal. Tercepat.

Begitu pula Harry, yang sudah dipelototi sekitar enam atau tujuh anak Gryffindor dalam perjalanannya ke Aula Besar gara-gara membawa sapu itu. Atau mungkin tidak sepenuhnya begitu, toh ia sudah kelewat sering mendapat lirikan tajam belakangan ini. Bukan dari Gryffindor saja, melainkan dari seluruh sekolah.

Kenapa? Haha. Ia rasa itu ada kaitannya dengan malam di mana _mereka berdua_ menemukan Mrs. Norris tergantung kaku pada siku-siku tancapan obor.

Harry merutuk pelan. Otaknya serasa korslet tiap kali pikirannya sampai pada malam itu. Berulang kali ia mencoba memikirkan kenapa, _kenapa_ hal mengerikan semacam itu bisa terjadi— karena tentu saja ia tidak mau percaya omong kosong yang orang-orang katakan soal 'kamar rahasia'. Omong kosong yang _seseorang_ katakan.

 _Ooohh_ _, brengsek_. Harry melepas kacamatanya, mengelap permukaannya dengan kasar. Entah kenapa, belakangan ini setiap kali otaknya mencapai nama _itu_ , rasanya ia ingin bunuh diri saja. Lompat dari Menara Astronomi tentu bakal kelihatan kayak kecelakaan, tapi Harry tidak ingin mati konyol. Lebih-lebih lagi, ia tidak ingin mati mendahului para kelahiran Muggle itu.

 _Sialan_ , desahnya. Ia benar-benar menyesali apa yang nantinya Hogwarts akan hadapi gara-gara perkara ini. Kenapa sih Salazar harus seegois itu? Kadang-kadang ia tidak habis pikir.

Harry kembali memasang kacamatanya, kemudian beralih mengaduk-aduk buburnya setengah hati. Tidak ada selera makan sedikit pun bertengger padanya. Mungkin ini gara-gara pertandingan nanti. Flint, kapten mereka, sudah mewanti-wanti jangan sampai ada yang salah. Lakukan persis sesuai strategi.

 _Tangkap. Snitch-nya. Harry._

 _Yeah_ , tentu saja semua beban itu ditimpakan begitu saja padanya. Tugas pemain yang lain hanyalah mengimbangi permainan, memastikan skor mereka unggul sampai Seeker menangkap Snitch.

 _Bola sialan itu_ , batin Harry geram. Ia harus menangkapnya hari ini. Slytherin harus punya alasan untuk bertingkah ceria sedikit. Asrama ular itu belakangan ini jadi relatif pendiam, murung, dan lebih cepat tersulut emosi. Seluruh sekolah seperti menudingnya berbuat kesalahan. Berbisik-bisik tentangnya. Tentu itu semua karena kata ' _Pewaris_ _Slytherin_ ' masih tercetak jelas di koridor dengan tinta permanen sewarna darah. Sepertinya Mr. Filch sudah mencoba segala macam pembersih dinding, namun hasilnya masih nol besar. Tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana cara menghilangkan ancaman itu.

Bahkan Profesor Dumbledore.

Melihat Kepala Sekolah itu tidak langsung bertindak dalam penanganan Mrs. Norris, melainkan berserah menunggu hasil ramuan akar Mandrake— Harry jadi bergidik membayangkan monster macam apa yang telah membuat kucing itu membatu.

"Potter."

Sebuah tepukan di bahunya membuat rambut hitam itu segera menoleh. Marcus Flint berdiri di belakangnya, mengangguk kecil tapi mantap.

"Sudah waktunya."

Harry akhirnya menarik napas dalam-dalam. Jemarinya meraih Nimbus 2001 yang disandarkan di sisi meja. Milik Flint sudah ada dalam genggamannya, tampak seperti habis digosok semalaman.

Harry tidak perlu menoleh untuk merasakan atmosfer meja yang seketika sedikit menegang. Beberapa wajah yang diangkat dari piring, pandang-pandang penuh harap yang tersembunyi di balik gestur arogan.

Slytherin selalu begitu.

Maka ia bangkit dari bangku panjang, menyentak sapunya, dan mengikuti langkah Flint ke luar Aula Besar. Anggota tim yang lain sudah menunggu di Aula Depan, bersiap dengan seragam dan sarung tangannya masing-masing. Termasuk _seseorang_ yang beberapa hari ini ia hindari.

Harry mengalihkan pandang, berpura-pura memperhatikan langit di luar bingkai jendela. Matahari belum di puncak, tapi _sesuatu_ yang lain membuatnya merasa gerah. Sementara itu Flint mulai berbicara.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dikatakan lagi, kurasa." tegasnya. "Habisi saja mereka."

Semua refleks mengangguk. Flint menepuk bahu Harry dua kali, menyemangatinya.

"Tangkap Snitch-nya, Harry. Lakukan untuk Salazar."

Harry mendengus setengah hati. "Tentu, Flint."

 _Akan_ _kutangkap_ _dan_ _kujejalkan_ _ke wajahnya. Supaya ia tahu ia tidak perlu membunuhi kelahiran Muggle kalau hanya ingin asramanya bisa_ _berjaya_.

.

"SELAMAT DATANG DI PERTANDINGAN QUIDDITCH PAGI INI, GRYFFINDOR VERSUS SLYTHERIN! PERTARUHKAN GALLEON ANDA SEKARANG JUGA, TUAN-TUAN DAN NONA-NONA, KARENA SEBENTAR LAGI QUAFFLE AKAN DILEMPAR KE UDARA!"

Celotehan Lee Jordan selaku komentator pertandingan itu nyaris menembus gendang telinga Harry, memberikannya efek waswas yang menyebalkan. Sepertinya hal itu berlaku sama bagi anggota timnya yang lain, karena mereka bolak-balik membetulkan tali sepatu dan segala macam. Harry bahkan bisa melihat _seseorang_ berulang kali menggertakkan gigi.

Mungkin _ia_ benci merasa gugup.

Bagaimanapun juga, Harry tidak bisa mengelak dirinya jadi lebih sering memperhatikan _sosok itu_ diam-diam semenjak mereka memulai perang dingin. _Well_ , teknisnya bukan Harry yang mendeklarasikan perang, jadi dia tidak ada niatan mengajukan usul berbaikan— tentunya karena cowok berkacamata itu masih punya remah harga diri. Mana mau dia mengacung-acungkan kelingking di depan _Draco Malfoy_ , meminta cowok itu berhenti bersikap dingin padanya.

Harry merengut. _Dasar jahat_ , batinnya. Mungkin sikapnya memang keterlaluan tempo hari, meludahkan ketidakpercayaannya begitu saja ke muka Draco, tidak berusaha mengelak atau apa— tapi HARUSNYA cowok itu membalas seperti biasa! Bersikeras kalau dirinya bukan pewaris atau apa lah. Bukan malah terluka seperti itu.

Toh Harry juga punya alasan untuk berpikiran begitu. Bagaimana Draco selalu menekankan kebenciannya terhadap kelahiran Muggle, bagaimana cowok itu selalu mengibaratkan mereka seperti noda yang harus dibersihkan— semua juga bakal berpikir _dia_ lah pewarisnya. Dan Harry setengah mati tidak ingin hal itu terjadi. Lebih dari apa pun, dia tidak ingin Draco menjadi seorang pembunuh—

Kalau boleh jujur, mungkin sebenarnya dia hanya ingin diyakinkan.

Perasaannya benar-benar campur aduk sejak saat itu. Antara merasa bersalah dan kesal sendiri karena Draco dengan mudahnya menjauh. Memberi jarak. Bersikap acuh.

Tidak ada lagi tugas-tugas yang dikerjakan bersama. Tidak ada lagi kelas-kelas yang didatangi berdua. Tidak _lagi_.

Seolah dunia pirang platina itu sangat baik-baik saja tanpa Harry.

 _Baiklah_ , gertak si kacamata pada dirinya sendiri. _Mungkin memang lebih baik begini_.

Pemuda dengan rambut hitam berantakan itu menggeleng sedikit untuk mengusir pikiran-pikiran muram dari otaknya, sementara tim Quidditch Slytherin akhirnya memasuki lapangan. Kedua kapten maju untuk berjabat tangan— _kalau bisa_ dibilang berjabat tangan. Flint tampak seperti berusaha meremukkan jemari Oliver Wood, kapten Gryffindor, dan begitu pula sebaliknya.

Bendera perang sudah dinyatakan terangkat. Tribun semakin sesak. Madam Hooch akhirnya menghela napas panjang, sebelum meniup peluit dengan kencang. Harry menjejak tanah keras-keras, berbarengan dengan anggota timnya yang lain.

Jubah-jubah hijau pekat segera berkibar diembus angin. Lambang ular keperakan berkilau ditimpa cahaya matahari. Harry bahkan mengawasi waktu pirang platina itu naik ke atas sapu dan mencapai udara bersamaan dengan sorakan suporter Slytherin yang menggema ke seluruh tribun, menyorot sosoknya yang begitu bersinar. Begitu berkarisma. Begitu berbakat. Begitu tak tersentuh.

Harry mempererat genggamannya di Nimbus 2001, merasakan ada yang salah pada otaknya.

 _Fokus, Harry. Tangkap Snitch-nya._

Draco terbang menyamping, merunduk untuk mencuri Quaffle, dan mendapatkannya. Dia mengoper ke Flint, menangkap bola itu kembali, menghindari Bludger—

Harry meneguk ludah. Kalau sudah begini, bagaimana dia bisa membedakan Draco dengan Snitch?

Toh keduanya sama-sama belingsatan di udara. Sama-sama berkilauan. Sama-sama ingin dia _tangkap_.

.

Blugder _seharusnya_ terbang dengan pola tidak beraturan.

Draco sudah menolehnya beberapa kali karena heran. Bola berat itu biasanya terbang ke sana ke mari tanpa tujuan yang jelas, menunggu Beater datang dan memukulnya. Tapi sejak pertandingan dimulai, justru para Beater yang sibuk mengejar si Bludger.

Bola itu seolah mengincar sesuatu. Atau _seseorang_.

Pada menit ke sepuluh baru Draco sadar _siapa_ yang diincar.

"Derrick! Urus Bludger-nya!"

Harry membentak Beater mereka dengan penuh emosi.

"Aku kehilangan Snitch gara-gara itu!"

Draco menghentikan laju sapunya, pikirannya terusik. Jantungnya mendadak berdegup dua kali lebih cepat.

 _Jangan-jangan pertandingan ini sudah disabotase_. Draco mengeratkan cengkeramannya pada sapu. Kalau benar begitu, dia tidak akan segan-segan—

"Malfoy! Kanan, awas!"

Bludger sialan itu nyaris menyerempetnya kalau dia tidak waspada. Draco menyumpah-nyumpah, menyaksikan bola itu terbang dalam satu lintasan lurus, tepat menuju Nimbus 2001 milik Harry Potter.

"Derrick!" Kali ini Draco yang membentak.

Untungnya Beater Slytherin itu tidak bego-bego amat— dia berhasil memukul Bludger di detik terakhir. Meskipun begitu, Harry yang juga sudah menyadari situasinya segera mengangkat tangannya ke arah Flint.

Isyarat untuk _time-out_. Madam Hooch meniup peluitnya sekali lagi.

Semua anggota tim segera terbang turun dan berkumpul di salah satu sisi lapangan. Ketujuh-tujuhnya tampak cemas.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Pucey. "Ada apa dengan Bludger-nya?"

"Di luar kontrol." Lucian Bole, Beater Slytherin yang satunya misuh-misuh. "Berbelok bahkan tanpa dipukul. Ada yang salah dengannya."

Derrick menyahut jengkel. " _Yeah_ , sepertinya bola busuk itu disabotase."

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan? Kita laporkan?"

"Tanpa bukti?" Flint menyela penuh pertimbangan. "Kita tidak bisa meninggalkan pertandingan ini seperti pengecut yang takut kena Bludger."

"Jangan bicara seolah kau ini bukan pengecut, Flint." balas Draco dingin. "Hanya karena bola itu tidak mengincarmu, makanya kau berani bilang begitu."

" _Well_ , Flint benar." Harry tiba-tiba memotong. "Lakukan saja seperti latihan. Toh Bludger gila itu hanya mengejarku. Yang lain tetap bisa fokus pada tugasnya."

"Ah, aku sudah benar-benar lupa seidiot apa kau itu." Draco tertawa sinis. "Jangan sok heroik, Potter. Boleh-boleh saja kalau kau mau cari mati, mengatasi Bludger itu sendirian. Tapi setidaknya carikan dulu orang bodoh lain yang bisa menangkap Snitch untuk Slytherin."

"Akan kutangkap." tukas Harry, lebih tajam dari nada mana pun yang biasanya dia gunakan. "Akan kutangkap dan kujejalkan ke tenggorokanmu, Malfoy, supaya kapan-kapan kau tidak cuma pintar omong kosong saja."

Cowok itu menaiki sapunya dengan kasar, menjejak tanah bahkan sebelum Flint membuat keputusan. Anggota lain nyaris meneguk ludah.

Sebaliknya, Draco menggertak rahang. "Akan kucari cara untuk mengenyahkan Bludger-nya."

"Jangan lakukan apa-apa, Malfoy. Kejar saja terus skornya." tegas Flint. "Jangan ambil risiko apa pun. Beater, atasi bola itu sebisa kalian."

Semua mengangguk paham, kecuali Draco. Jemarinya masih mengepal.

"Lalu bagaimana kalau sesuatu terjadi pada Potter?" tukasnya. "Bagaimana kalau Bludger gila itu mengenainya?"

"Biarkan—"

Draco merangsek maju untuk mencengkeram kerah seragam Flint. " _Jangan suruh aku membiarkan idiot itu membahayakan dirinya sendiri_."

Flint menepis tangan si pirang, berusaha tetap tenang dan bernapas dari mulut. "Dengar, bocah." bisiknya. "Dia itu Harry Potter. Sudah tugasnya melakukan hal-hal luar biasa. Cemaskan dirimu sendiri."

Telinga Draco berasap karena emosi. " _Kau_ yang sebaiknya cemaskan dirimu sendiri. Aku tidak pernah main-main, Flint. _Kalau_ sampai sesuatu terjadi padanya—" Abu-abu itu menusukkan ujung telunjuk ke dada kaptennya dengan geram, "— _bakal_ _kucabut_ _nyawamu."_

.

"Gawat," Pansy mengumpat.

Persis di sebelahnya, Theodore Nott menoleh heran. Posisi mereka memang berada di barisan tribun paling depan, tapi bukan berarti mereka bisa mendengar apa yang dirembukkan anggota tim Slytherin selama _time-out_. Bahkan ketika Harry Potter tiba-tiba naik ke atas sapunya dan mencapai udara mendahului teman-temannya, mereka juga cuma bisa menebak-nebak apa yang sedang terjadi.

Tapi Pansy kelihatannya tahu _sesuatu_.

"Sudah kuduga Harry bakal ngotot menangani Bludger itu sendiri." omelnya.

"Darimana kau tahu?" Theo mengangkat alis. "Memangnya kau bisa dengar apa yang mereka perdebatkan?"

Pansy mendengus. "Tidak juga, tapi aku bisa menebak."

Theo yang masih sangsi kembali mengawasi lapangan. Situasi kelihatannya memanas di sana. Mungkin Pansy benar—

"LIHAT ITU, LIHAT! MEREKA RIBUT!"

Bahkan dari kejauhan tampak begitu jelas saat Draco Malfoy tiba-tiba menarik kerah kapten mereka, Marcus Flint. Helai-helai pirang platinanya disibakkan angin, dan Theo bahkan menangkap satu dua kerutan emosi di sepanjang pelipisnya.

Hal itu cukup meyakinkannya kalau Draco sedang benar-benar marah.

"Bagaimana dia bisa begitu keras kepala?" Pansy menghela napas putus asa. "Cowok itu tidak pernah berubah."

"Siapa?" Theo refleks merespons.

"Kau pikir siapa lagi?" Dagu si gadis mengedik kesal. "Drake."

"Kira-kira apa yang membuatnya seperti itu?" tanya Theo penasaran. "Kukira relasinya dengan Flint baik-baik saja."

"Relasinya denganku juga sebelumnya baik-baik saja." balas Pansy dingin. "Entah apa yang membuatnya berubah 180 derajat."

Theo menghela napas. "Kau pikir apa masalahnya sampai mereka ribut begitu di tengah _time-out_?"

"Masa kau belum paham juga?" Gadis itu akhirnya mendengus. "Drake tidak akan seperti itu kalau seseorang tidak menghalanginya melakukan sesuatu."

"Ya, tapi menghalanginya dalam hal apa?"

Pansy mengangkat bahunya angkuh. "Melindungi Harry, tentu saja. Drake bakal bunuh siapa pun yang melukai cowok itu."

Theo mengucapkan jawabannya lamat-lamat. "Tapi.. kenapa?"

Pansy hanya tersenyum kecut. "Itulah yang selama ini kupertanyakan."

.

"Demi Salazar,"

Harry mengatur napasnya yang terengah-engah. Keringat membasahi pelipisnya, meluncur turun ke leher, kemudian ke relung bahu. Tenaganya bahkan terkuras habis tanpa sedetik pun berusaha mendapatkan Snitch. Bludger keparat itu menyibukkannya seperti orang gila. Dia hanya bisa berhenti untuk bernapas selama beberapa detik, sementara keempat Beater adu pukul, mencoba memaksa si bola mematuhi perintah mereka— yang tentu saja sia-sia.

Harry menelan kegetirannya. _Kesialan_ _macam apa lagi ini.._

"Kau lihat Snitch-nya?"

Ia menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang mengajaknya bicara. Pirang platina itu melayang beberapa senti darinya, iris abu-abunya begitu tegang.

Pirang platina yang sejak beberapa hari lalu mendiamkannya kini mendadak jadi begitu cerewet. _Dasar brengsek_.

"Tidak perlu khawatir," respons Harry dingin. "Aku tidak akan membuat Slytherin kalah."

Draco mencebik keras. "Aku tidak khawatir soal Snitch-nya, idiot. Aku sama sekali tidak peduli pada hasil pertandingan ini."

"Lalu? Khawatir soal aku? Kenapa pula kau bakal melakukan itu, Malfoy?" Harry memutar mata jengah. "Urus saja urusanmu sendiri."

"Kau tidak bisa melihatnya, bukan?"

Harry memejamkan mata. Kenapa pula orang lain harus menyadarinya. _Brengsek, brengsek, brengsek—_

"Kau tidak bisa menemukan Snitch-nya gara-gara Bludger sialan itu, kan?" desak Draco. "Potter, ini serius. Seeker Gryffindor kelihatannya terlalu bego untuk bisa menangkap bola kecil itu. Kalau kau tidak bisa melihatnya, tak ada kesempatan pertandingan ini bisa berakhir."

Harry stres, konsentrasinya perlahan hilang. "Kalau begitu biarkan saja Bludger-nya mengenaiku." putusnya asal. "Pertandingan setidaknya bakal ditunda."

"Apa kau gila?" Napas Draco terdengar tajam. "Kenapa kau berpikir kau bisa selamat dari ketinggian ini, Potter?"

"Aku tidak berpikir aku bakal selamat." Harry menatap iris abu-abu itu dengan jengkel. "Mungkin sebaiknya aku mati saja supaya orang-orang yang begitu membenciku sampai repot menyabotase Bludger jadi senang."

Draco tertawa kesal. "Segitu putus asa?"

"Tutup saja mulutmu." gerutu Harry lagi. "Ngapain sih kau ke sini? Quaffle-nya jelas-jelas di sana."

 _Yeah, Malfoy, ngapain kau mengajakku bicara setelah nyaris seminggu berpura-pura aku tidak pernah ada?_

"Memangnya tidak boleh?" Draco mengangkat bahu tak acuh. "Lagipula sudah berapa hari kau menolak bicara denganku? Tidak rindu?"

Harry perlu mengontrol kata-katanya supaya tidak meledak. " _AKU_ MENOLAK BICARA DENGANMU? BUKANNYA _KAU_ YANG BEGITU SOK BERSIKAP DINGIN PADAKU?"

Draco mengangkat alis. "Jadi kesimpulannya kau rindu?"

"TIDAK."

"Ya, tentu saja."

"TENTU SAJA TIDAK." Harry memelototinya. "Kau benar-benar—"

"Potter, AWAS!"

Pirang platina itu tiba-tiba menerjangnya. Di balik punggung Draco, Harry bisa melihat Bludger meluncur dengan kecepatan tinggi lurus ke arah mereka.

Bola itu menubruk lengan kiri Draco dengan bunyi keras yang memuakkan.

Seluruh suporter di tribun menjerit.

Draco otomatis tersentak dari posisinya, jatuh bebas di udara— tapi Harry segera menangkap lengannya. Satu-satunya benda yang menopang mereka adalah satu Nimbus 2001.

Jemari keduanya begitu gemetar.

"M-malfoy—"

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Napas Draco terengah. Tubuhnya memberat. Harry tidak percaya apa yang baru saja terjadi. "Apa yang kau pikirkan, idiot?"

Draco mengerang. "Tidak ada," Bocah itu mengangkat wajahnya ke arah Harry, berusaha mencari luka dan kelihatan lega karena tidak menemukannya. "Aku hanya melihatmu dalam bahaya dan melompat."

Harry menguatkan cengkeramannya, mengelak bahwa seluruh tubuhnya hampir mati rasa. "Kenapa?" Jantungnya memompa terlalu keras sampai rasanya sakit. "Sejak kapan kau mendadak jadi sok heroik macam Godric begini?"

Si pirang tertawa parau. "Sejak aku mengenalmu?"

Harry menahan napas.

"Aku hanya tidak mau Bludger itu menyentuh apa yang sudah jadi milikku."

Sekeping permohonan adalah hal yang pertama kali Harry lihat di balik iris abu-abu itu.

 _Miliknya.. ia bilang?_

Harry menggelengkan kepalanya keras-keras. _Tidak perlu dipikirkan_. Draco selalu bicara sesuka hatinya.

Cowok berkacamata itu menatap sosok yang bergantung padanya, terombang-ambing di udara. Seseorang yang baru saja menyelamatkannya.

 _Aku hanya melihatmu dalam bahaya dan melompat_.

Harry memejamkan mata. Pikirannya membawanya pada kata-kata yang pernah dituturkan di waktu lalu.

 _"Kau tidak sendirian, Potter. Apa pun yang terjadi tahun ini.. siapa pun yang ingin mendepakmu dari sekolah.."_

Bukankah.. Draco pernah berjanji?

 _"Aku hanya tidak mau Bludger itu menyentuh apa yang sudah jadi milikku."_

Untuk melindunginya. Untuk selalu berada di sisinya.

Yang harus Harry lakukan hanyalah percaya kepadanya.

 _"Kau tidak pernah percaya padaku."_

Harry mengeratkan jemarinya putus asa. _Percaya_ , ia ingin berkata. Ia percaya Draco akan selalu melompat setiap kali ia berada dalam bahaya. Ia percaya sosok seperti itu tidak akan sanggup melakukan sesuatu yang jahat seperti membunuh orang lain. Ia percaya Draco _bukan_ pewaris Slytherin.

Harry ingin meminta maaf. Ia ingin meminta maaf untuk meragukan Draco, untuk membuatnya menjauh, untuk kembali membiarkannya mendekat dengan cara seperti ini.

Harry menatap iris abu-abu itu. Kali ini, entah kenapa sorotnya terasa hangat. "Jangan berani-berani melepaskan tanganku, Malfoy."

Pirang platina itu nyengir kesakitan, lengan kirinya tergantung tak berdaya di sisi tubuh. "Aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu. Tidak sekarang, tidak nanti."

Draco menggelengkan kepala dengan segala kekuatan yang masih ia miliki. "Tidak _lagi_."

.

 **to be continued**

.

a/n:

 _SO GLAD I FINISHED THIS CHAP!_

halo, apa kabar? ;) maafin ya kengaretan luar biasanya. saya usahakan chap depan nggak selama ini. terima kasih banyak buat pembaca yang udah mau nunggu, baca, _fav, follow_ , dan/atau kasih _review_. _i love you so much_. ;)

Putri.


	8. Chapter 8 - Petunjuk

Draco sudah menyumpah-nyumpah sejak kakinya menjejak lantai bangsal. Bukan karena lengan kirinya tidak bisa digerakkan perkara patah terhantam Bludger, tapi karena kini seluruh tulang di lengan kirinya _menghilang_.

Bisa kau percaya?

Setelah mendarat dengan susah payah, beberapa guru datang untuk mengurus Draco sementara pertandingan terpaksa dilanjutkan tanpa dia. _Masalahnya_ , Profesor Lockhart berada di paling depan. Dengan sekali lambaian asal, tongkat sihirnya menyentuh lengan Draco yang patah, dan— _wow_.

Tulangnya _menghilang_.

Madam Pomfrey langsung uring-uringan begitu dia masuk bangsal. Katanya wanita itu bisa mengatasi patah tulang dalam beberapa detik, tapi menumbuhkan seluruh tulang di satu lengan? Jelas bakalan butuh waktu semalam penuh, dengan ramuan yang rasanya seperti susu basi dan kesakitan sementara tulang-tulang itu tumbuh kembali.

Betapa Draco ingin mencekik guru sok pintar itu.

Walaupun tidak lama kemudian dia berubah pikiran— setelah terbangun malam-malam dan melihat siapa yang tertidur di sisi ranjangnya.

Bahkan _cowok_ _itu_ tidak repot-repot melepas seragam Quidditch dari tubuhnya. Begitu saja, dengan peluh dan kotoran yang masih menempel, ia meletakkan kepalanya di ranjang Draco, mendengkur halus karena letih.

Pirang-platina itu tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mendengus.

Selalu saja begini. Mereka bisa bertengkar seminggu penuh, saling melontar caci maki sesuka hati, tapi toh akhirnya selalu saja begini. Entah dirinya, entah Harry, mereka akan kembali untuk satu sama lain.

Sejauh apa pun ia berlari, kakinya akan terhenti di hadapan kacamata itu. Setinggi apa pun ia terbang, udara akan membawa sayapnya kembali pulang.

Draco menahan kurva di sudut bibir. Andai lengan kirinya tidak sesakit ini, mungkin ia akan mengangkatnya untuk menyentuh wajah lugu itu. Membetulkan kacamatanya. Mengamati bekas luka di dahinya.

Mungkin Draco akan menyuruh dirinya melupakan segala insiden yang terjadi dan memilih memikirkan sosok di dekatnya.

Memikirkan semanis apa Harry Potter saat jatuh tertidur di sisinya.

.

.

.

 **A STRANGER IN THE MIRROR**

.

 _sequel of Change Me, Malfoy_

© belleslettresx

.

Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil apa pun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini

.

.

.

Chapter 8 - Petunjuk

.

Harry mengucek-ngucek matanya yang masih terasa berat. Pemuda Slytherin itu menguap lebar-lebar dan merentangkan tangan. Kantuk yang menggelayutinya perlahan-lahan menghilang, digantikan oleh rasa lengket dari seragam Quidditch yang belum sempat dia lepas.

Diam-diam Harry mengeluh. Menyesali kenapa pula tadi tidak mandi terlebih dahulu. Bahkan ia tidak sempat merayakan kemenangan Slytherin yang diperolehnya setelah menangkap Snitch. Begitu mendarat, ia langsung melesat menuju bangsal di sayap barat kastil.

Hanya untuk menyaksikan Draco Malfoy tertidur setelah minum ramuan penyembuh. Sejumput rasa bersalah tiba-tiba menyusup ke relung hatinya. Cowok itu menghela napas. Harry tahu tidak seharusnya ia merasa bersalah atas apa pun, tapi ialah alasan utama Draco meringkuk di bangsal seperti sekarang ini.

Terkutuklah hati nuraninya, karena akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk duduk di sana dan mengawasi si pirang setidaknya sampai cowok nekat itu terbangun—

Tiba-tiba mata Harry membulat, tersadar akan sesuatu. Pandangannya jatuh pada seseorang yang tengah bersandar di ranjang tempatnya tertidur.

 _Dan_ pirang-platina itu sedang tersenyum angkuh kepadanya.

"Mencemaskanku, Potter?"

Rasanya Harry ingin mati saja.

Penerangan remang-remang di bangsal mengenai wajah Draco yang masih pucat. Sudut bibirnya naik sedikit. Anak rambutnya menggantung di depan kening.

Ia masih saja terlihat begitu sok tampan. Sok tenang. Sok baik-baik saja.

Harry mendengus keras. "Cemas? Kau jadi menderita begini karena ngotot mau menyelamatkanku, Malfoy. Aku cuma kasihan."

" _Seharusnya_ kau berterimakasih aku sudah mau menggantikanmu dihajar Bludger gila itu." Draco membalasnya dengan merengut.

Harry mengangkat bahu. "Tidak ada yang memintamu melakukannya."

"Kurang ajar," decih Draco. "Kuhabisi kau setelah lenganku beres."

Tawa mengejek terdengar. "Cobalah. Tapi jangan berusaha terlalu keras. Tulang-tulangmu baru saja tumbuh lagi, Malfoy, hitungannya mereka masih bayi yang baru lahir."

"Setidaknya tulang-tulangku tidak menangis seperti seorang bayi."

"Aku _tidak_ menangis seperti bayi!"

"Aku tidak bilang _kau_ menangis seperti bayi, Potter." Draco menyeringai.

"Oh, hapus senyum sialanmu itu, Malfoy." gerutu Harry. "Cuma kau pasien tanpa tulang yang masih bisa-bisanya mengganggu orang lain."

"Jadi kau merasa terganggu?"

"Keberadaanmu mengangguku sejak dulu."

" _Yeah_ , Potter, kau bilang begitu tapi kau menungguiku di sini daritadi."

Hening.

"Aku tidak—"

"Kau tidak apa?"

"Diam."

Draco menahan kurva di sudut bibir. "Kau tidak bisa menyuruhku diam."

"Oh, ayolah, jangan kelewat senang karena aku ada di sini, Malfoy. Sudah kubilang aku cuma kasihan."

"Kau sama sekali tidak pintar berbohong." Si pirang tertawa. "Saking kasihannya padaku, kau tidak sempat ganti baju?"

Telinga Harry memerah. "Memangnya sejak kapan jadwal ganti bajuku jadi urusanmu?"

Draco mengangkat bahu. "Aku tidak bilang itu urusanku, tapi kalau kau mau jadwal ganti bajumu kuurusi juga tidak masalah."

"Dasar gila." tukas Harry. "Lagipula aku tidak akan berada di sini kalau kau tidak nekat menyongsong kematian begitu."

"Hei," tegur Draco. "Aku _menyelamatkanmu_."

"Aku _tidak_ minta diselamatkan."

"Setidaknya kau harus ganti rugi soal lenganku." Si pirang ngotot. "Berikan aku kompensasi."

Harry mendecih. "Memangnya kau mau aku melakukan apa?"

"Rahasia."

"Dasar bocah."

Draco menahan diri. "Kau ini benar-benar minta dihajar, ya."

Harry mengangkat bahu. Suasana hening untuk beberapa saat.

"Tapi omong-omong.. kau sudah benar-benar memaafkanku, kan?"

Draco seketika mendongak, menatap lawan bicaranya. Sesuatu mendesir di dalam rongga dadanya. Ada jeda di sana.

"Kapan kau minta maaf?"

Harry menghela napas perlahan. "Maafkan aku."

Slytherin yang satunya tertegun.

"Maaf aku meragukanmu, oke?" tutur si kacamata pada akhirnya. Kerut di keningnya muncul, seolah bimbang. "Aku tahu.. kau bukan si pewaris."

Sekali itu Draco tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mendengus terang-terangan. "Jadi rupanya aku harus ditubruk Bludger dulu supaya kau percaya padaku?"

Harry tertawa hambar. "Kau sendiri juga tidak akan bicara padaku kalau nyawaku tidak terancam seperti tadi."

Draco menoleh. "Siapa bilang—"

"Kalau memang begitu mudah menjaga jarak—"

"Siapa bilang itu mudah, Potter?"

Harry terhenti di sana.

Pirang-platina itu menantang. "Siapa bilang menjauh darimu itu mudah?"

Harry menghela napas sekali lagi. "Lupakan saja."

"Apanya yang harus dilupakan?"

"Kubilang," tukasnya, "lupakan saja, Malfoy." Cowok itu bangkit dari kursinya dengan bunyi nyaring. "Kalau kau tidak keberatan, aku harus kembali ke asrama sekarang. Sudah larut. Madam Pomfrey bakal mengusirku kalau tahu aku masih di sini." Harry mengerling lengan kiri Draco yang tergeletak tak berdaya di sisi tubuhnya. Mendadak suaranya serak. "Semoga.. cepat sembuh."

Draco tidak menjawab. Harry perlahan melangkah menjauh ke arah pintu keluar. Belum sampai tiga langkah, suara si pirang menghentikannya.

"Kau bilang kau akan memberiku kompensasi, kan?"

Harry berhenti untuk memutar tubuhnya. Memandang Draco Malfoy dengan iris kehijauannya yang penuh tanda tanya.

"Lalu?"

"Aku akan memintanya sekarang."

Harry menunggu kata-kata selanjutnya.

"Jangan.."

Draco mengalihkan pandangannya.

"..pergi."

Kacamata itu tertegun.

" _Tetaplah_ _di sini."_

.

Harry menghitung langkahnya sendiri di koridor yang sudah sangat sepi. Ia baru saja mendengar jam berdentang sebelas kali. Hela napas diembuskan. Ini akan jadi malam yang sangat panjang.

Ia sudah berjanji akan kembali ke bangsal setelah mandi dan berganti pakaian, jadi itu lah rencananya. Cepat-cepat mandi, cepat-cepat ganti baju, kemudian cepat-cepat kembali untuk menunggui Draco Malfoy.

 _Kenapa?_ Rasanya Merlin sekalipun tidak akan bisa menjawab. Mengenai _apa_ yang ada di pikiran seorang Draco Malfoy. Cowok itu begitu spontan, begitu meledak-ledak, begitu tidak tertebak. Tapi mungkin itu lah yang Harry suka tentangnya.

(Bukan berarti Harry menyukainya, ia hanya suka satu bagian dari cowok itu. Cuma satu.)

Iris hijau itu hampir mencapai dinding pintu masuk asrama Slytherin, ketika tiba-tiba dilihatnya sosok yang tidak asing berdiri di ujung koridor. Sosok kecil, dekil, dengan telinga kelewat lebar. Tiba-tiba seiringan denting bel seolah berbunyi nyaring di kepala Harry.

 _Peri rumah itu!_

Harry memicingkan mata untuk menajamkan penglihatannya. Benar saja. Itu peri rumah yang sebelumnya pernah menerobos masuk ke kamarnya di Privet Drive, kemudian melarangnya kembali ke Hogwarts karena katanya ada bahaya yang akan terjadi.

 _Siapa namanya, Harry_ _benar_ _-_ _benar_ _lupa.._

"Harry Potter!"

Slytherin itu tersentak dari lamunan. Makhluk mungil itu kini balas memandangnya dengan ketakutan. Bola matanya yang besar bergerak-gerak gelisah. Ia mendekat beberapa langkah sebelum mencapai ujung sepatu Harry.

"Harry Potter harus pulang ke rumah!"

Harry mengambil langkah defensif. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Dobby harus memastikan Harry Potter dipulangkan dari Hogwarts!" Peri rumah itu kembali mencicit. "Tapi Bludger Dobby sepertinya tidak berhasil mengenai—"

"Tunggu sebentar." Harry memotong cepat. Alisnya terangkat sebelah. "Itu _Bludger-mu_?"

Dobby segera memucat, kakinya mengambil langkah mundur. "T-tapi—"

"Memangnya kenapa kau begitu ingin membunuhku?" Suara Harry refleks meninggi.

"T-tidak membunuh!" Ia terkejut. "Dobby hanya harus melukai Harry Potter cukup parah sampai Harry Potter dipulangkan—"

" _Masalahnya_ ," Harry menggertakkan gigi dengan geram. "Bludger keparatmu itu justru melukai orang lain!"

Dobby menggeleng lemah. "Dobby tidak bermaksud.."

" _Yeah_ , aku tahu, tapi aku mungkin akan benar-benar membunuhmu kalau kau mengusik Malfoy lagi." tukas Harry.

Peri rumah itu tiba-tiba mengejang ganjil. Ketika ia mendongak, wajahnya menampakkan kengerian yang amat sangat. "S-siapa, Tuan?"

Harry memandangnya aneh. "Malfoy. Dia murid yang terkena Bludger-mu. Kau harus minta ma—"

Namun Dobby rupanya tidak mau mendengar kalimat yang selanjutnya. Ia keburu menghajar puncak kepalanya keras-keras dengan kepalan tangan.

"Dobby nakal! Dobby peri rumah buruk!"

Harry terkesiap. "Hei, hei, stop! Stop, Dobby, berhenti!"

Dobby seperti kehilangan akal. "Jahat! Jahat! Melukai majikannya sendiri!"

Harry menegang. "Dobby, stop! Stop! Apa maksudmu, melukai majikanmu sendiri?"

Dobby berhenti secara tiba-tiba. Bola matanya bertambah ngeri, sementara jemarinya kini menampar-nampar mulutnya.

"Dobby bodoh! Dobby bilang yang seharusnya tidak boleh diucapkan!"

Harry terperangah. "Jadi majikanmu adalah Malfoy? Yang menyuruhmu melarangku kembali ke Hogwarts.. adalah—"

Dobby menggeleng keras-keras, sekarang hampir menangis. Ingus berleleran dari hidungnya.

"Dobby tidak boleh.. tidak boleh.."

Peri rumah itu menatap Harry sekali lagi dengan penuh kekecewaan. "Harry Potter harus pulang.."

"Katakan padaku siapa yang menyuruhmu melakukan ini, Dobby. Apa Malfoy—"

"Tidak-boleh-bicara-apa-apa!" Dobby menggerung-gerung sedih. "Harry Potter tidak boleh ada di sini! Kamar itu sudah dibuka kembali—"

"Maksudmu kamar rahasia?" sambar Harry cepat. "Jadi kamar itu sudah pernah dibuka sebelumnya?"

Dobby menangis semakin parah. "Dobby bodoh! Dobby nakal! Harry Potter harus pulang!"

Harry menggeleng tegas, kali ini lengannya mencekal tangan kurus si peri rumah. "Tidak, sebelum kau memberitahuku—"

Dobby menyembunyikan wajah takut dan mata merahnya di balik sarung bantal yang membungkus tubuhnya. "D-dobby sudah sering menerima ancaman.. Dobby harus pergi sekarang.."

"Tidak—"

"Harus.. pergi!"

Dobby menjentikkan jari-jari kurusnya. Harry mencelus. Jemarinya tiba-tiba saja menggenggam kekosongan. Dobby menghilang, seperti menyatu dengan udara. Iris hijau itu memaki. Ia baru saja kehilangan kesempatan terakhirnya. Kesempatan untuk tahu kenapa seorang Draco Malfoy repot-repot menyuruh peri rumahnya pergi ke pemukiman Muggle, hanya demi melarang Harry kembali ke Hogwarts.

Kacamata itu menyandarkan punggungnya ke dinding kastil, merasakan dingin yang menguar dari susunan batu itu. Harry mengusap wajahnya dengan gusar.

Dobby bilang ia harus pulang karena akan ada bahaya yang terjadi di sini. Ia bilang semua ini terjadi karena kamar rahasia dibuka kembali—

 _Kamar sialan itu,_ Harry mendesah.

Apa mungkin Draco ingin memeringatinya agar tidak kembali ke Hogwarts, karena ia tahu tahun ini kamar rahasia akan dibuka kembali?

Tapi bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana mungkin Draco tahu tentang insiden itu bahkan sebelum tahun ajaran dimulai?

Jantung Harry mulai berdegup dua kali lebih cepat. Pertanyaan yang sudah berhasil ia jawab kini kembali mengawang di permukaan pikirannya.

Apa.. Draco benar-benar _bukan_ pewaris Slytherin?

Kepala Harry terasa pening.

.

Esoknya setelah menarik jari-jari Draco yang menimbulkan bunyi gemeretak bagi tulang-tulang barunya, Madam Pomfrey mengizinkan Slytherin itu pulang. Ada kelas Ramuan waktu itu, jadi Draco memutuskan untuk bersantai di sofa ruang rekreasi sampai teman-temannya kembali.

Lima belas menit berlalu ketika akhirnya dinding batu itu bergeser dan murid-murid kelas dua menyerbu masuk dengan wajah-wajah suram. Begitu pun Harry.

Draco berusaha menahan diri untuk bertanya 'ada apa?' karena bocah itu mendudukkan diri di sebelahnya dengan gusar, seolah pikirannya ada di tempat lain. Harry melepas jubahnya. Melonggarkan dasi. Membuka satu kancing kemeja yang paling atas. Pandangannya kosong ke depan— _seolah pikirannya ada di tempat lain._

Draco tidak tahan lagi. "Ada masalah?"

Harry bahkan tidak menoleh untuk menanggapi. Bahunya terangkat sesenti. "Tidak ada apa-apa."

"Tentu saja," komentar Draco sekenanya. "Tidak ada apa-apa sampai kau kelihatan stres seperti seluruh beban dunia ada di pundakmu."

"Aku tidak sedang _mood_ bercanda."

"Aku tidak bercanda." tawa si pirang hambar. "Dan kalau pun aku bercanda, aku tidak peduli kau sedang dalam suasana hati yang seperti apa."

"Tutup mulutmu, Malfoy."

" _Yeah_ , Potter? Sejak kapan kau punya lisensi untuk berbicara seperti itu kepadaku?"

"Diam—" Harry mengacak rambutnya. "—sajalah."

"Kau memberiku perintah?"

"Kau benar-benar tidak tertolong," Harry akhirnya menoleh. "Aku sedang berpikir."

" _Wow_. Aku baru tahu kau bisa berpikir."

"Soal perkataan Profesor Snape tadi di kelas." Harry memutuskan untuk mengabaikan lidah usil Draco. "Seseorang mencuri bahan-bahan ramuan dari lemarinya."

Kening Draco refleks mengerut. "Dan kenapa ada orang yang cukup idiot untuk melakukannya?"

"Entahlah," jawab Harry. "Profesor Snape mengancam akan mengeluarkannya."

Draco mendengus. "Dan setelah ia mengeluarkan ancaman begitu, siapa pula yang mau mengaku?"

"Kupikir juga begitu." Harry setuju. "Hanya saja.."

Jeda.

"..menurutmu, pencurian ini ada hubungannya dengan Kamar Rahasia?"

Alis Draco terangkat sebelah. "Tidak." Matanya diputar. "Jangan coba-coba menghubungkan segala sesuatu, Potter."

"Aku tidak—" Harry mendesah. "Hanya saja.. mendapatkan titik terang bakalan bagus untuk saat ini."

"Kenapa sih kau suka sekali main detektif-detektifan?" gerutu Draco. "Siapa peduli kalau Kamar Rahasia masih jadi misteri?"

"Semua kelahiran-Muggle, semenjak mereka dilabel sebagai calon korban." tukas Harry, mulai emosi. "Kalau kau tidak punya empati terhadap sesama penyihir, pikirkanlah sebagai sesama manusia."

"Jadi?" Draco menguap malas. "Kau mau ceramah soal derajat darah-lumpur lagi? Dengar, Potter, aku sudah kebal dengan pidato kemanusiaanmu."

"Aku penasaran apakah seperti ini reaksimu kalau nanti aku terancam dibunuh." seloroh Harry.

Draco mengangkat bahu. "Memangnya siapa yang mau membunuhmu?"

"Voldemort," tandas si kacamata jengkel.

Draco langsung merengut. "Sudah kubilang jangan—"

"—sebut namanya. _Yeah_ , aku tahu. Hanya saja kau membuatku kesal." Harry mengancingkan kemejanya dengan kasar, membetulkan dasi, menyambar jubah. Ia baru saja akan bangkit ketika Draco menahan lengannya.

"Mau ke mana?"

"Apa sekarang tempat tujuanku juga jadi urusanmu, Malfoy?"

Draco memicingkan mata. "Kau pasti mau pergi ke koridor itu, kan?"

"Apa pedulimu?"

"Filch bakal menyudutkanmu kalau dia menemukanmu di sana."

" _Yeah_ , terima kasih untuk sarannya." Harry menarik lepas tangannya dengan sebal dan mulai melangkah keluar ruang rekreasi. Draco menggertak rahang.

"Dasar keras kepala."

.

Keluar dari asrama, Harry mematri langkahnya dengan gegas. Ada sepercik rasa dongkol di tiap ketukan sepatunya.

 _"Kau pasti mau pergi ke koridor itu, kan?"_

Ia mendecih. _Dasar_ _Malfoy dan segala ke-soktahu-annya_. Siapa bilang ia mau ke sana? Harry mengembuskan napas keras. Harus berapa kali ia bilang kalau ia tidak terobsesi? Ia hanya.. butuh jawaban.

 _Menyebalkan_.

Rasanya begitu sulit untuk menggambarkan perasaannya saat ini. Ada begitu banyak hal yang ia rasakan, namun tidak ada satu pun yang jelas. Semuanya buram.

Separuh dirinya sangat ingin mengetahui lebih banyak tentang Kamar Rahasia, tentang pewaris Slytherin— tapi jika nanti ia benar-benar menemukan jawabannya, akankah ia menyukainya?

Jika nanti ia benar-benar tahu siapa yang menyuruh Dobby untuk melarangnya pergi ke Hogwarts, akankan ia menyukainya?

Harry menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Mungkin _tidak_.

Langkah kakinya membawanya naik dari lorong bawah tanah tempat asrama Slytherin berada. Satu demi satu anak tangga dilalui tanpa sekali pun berkonsentrasi. Tidak akan heran kalau nanti Harry tergelincir— mengingat tangga-tangga Hogwarts selalu berpindah posisi.

Tapi perjumpaannya dengan Dobby kemarin malam benar-benar mengusiknya. Mungkin ia memang meletakkan kepalanya di sisi ranjang Draco di bangsal rumah sakit, tapi bukan berarti ia berhasil tertidur. Sepanjang malam kepalanya terus dipenuhi dengan berbagai macam spekulasi tentang Kamar Rahasia.

Dan kehadiran Dobby membuat rasa waswasnya bertambah parah lagi.

Harry mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Kenapa pula malam itu ia memilih mengikuti suara aneh tanpa tubuh dan lari menyongsong kesialannya sendiri..

Bocah itu akhirnya menghentikan langkahnya persis beberapa meter dari dua gargoyle penjaga kantor Kepala Sekolah. Harry memejamkan mata. Apapun yang ingin Profesor Dumbledore katakan padanya sampai-sampai mengirim surat, lebih baik dihadapi. Lagipula, Harry punya firasat ini ada hubungannya dengan teka-teki yang sedang ia telusuri. Teka-teki tentang Kamar Rahasia, teka-teki tentang pewaris Slytherin.

Teka-teki tentang Draco Malfoy.

.

Draco Malfoy memelankan suara langkah kakinya begitu sampai di depan dinding batu kotor itu. Dahinya berkerut. Dimana cowok bodoh itu?

Ia mengedarkan pandangan. Sejauh ini rambut hitam acak-acakan dan kacamata menyebalkan itu belum tampak. Tapi kalau bukan ke sini, ke mana ia pergi? Draco mencebik jengkel.

Alih-alih menemukan Harry, tatapannya justru jatuh pada tinta merah gelap yang meninggalkan kesan menyeramkan pada dinding di hadapannya. Jemarinya perlahan terangkat, menyentuh noda itu. Kata-kata yang tertulis di sana nyaris dihafalnya di luar kepala.

 _KAMAR RAHASIA TELAH DIBUKA. MUSUH SANG PEWARIS, WASPADALAH._

Draco mulai berpikir. Pastilah Filch sudah berusaha menghapus tulisan yang ambil andil dalam tragedi kucing bodohnya itu. Tapi kenapa sampai sekarang belum hilang?

Draco tersadar. Tulisan ini pastilah mengandung sihir yang kuat. Tapi apa ada murid Hogwarts yang bisa melakukannya? Apa ada.. anggota Slytherin yang bisa melakukan sihir semacam ini?

Draco yakin ia belum pernah menemukan seseorang dari Slytherin yang begitu unggul dalam hal mantra. Bahkan di jajaran kakak kelas. Hanya sekali ia pernah melihat kekuatan yang luar biasa, dan itu adalah—

Mata Draco membulat.

—malam saat Harry mencekik Profesor Quirrell dan menghancurkannya!

Otaknya segera berputar keras. Kalau ada seseorang.. seseorang yang bisa melakukan hal-hal luar biasa tanpa benar-benar mengetahuinya..

Draco menggeleng kuat-kuat. Apa mungkin Harry pewaris Slytherin? Apa.. apa di dalam pembuluh nadinya, juga mengalir darah milik Salazar?

Tidak, ia menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri. Tentu saja _tidak_.

Seseorang yang mati-matian membela darah-lumpur seperti itu tidak mungkin mengancam untuk membunuh mereka. Harry bahkan terobsesi menemukan si pewaris karena ia mengkhawatirkan nyawa para kelahiran-Muggle. Draco perlahan menghela napas, menanyai dirinya sendiri apa yang baru saja melintas dalam pikirannya. Bagaimana mungkin cowok keras kepala itu yang melakukan semua hal ini? Toh ia tidak akan tega meneror seluruh sekolah.

Draco menurunkan jemarinya dari dinding, menatap hal lain di sekitar tulisan itu. Ada bekas terbakar di beberapa tempat. Keningnya berkerut. Ada pula barisan laba-laba yang tiba-tiba tertangkap oleh pandangannya. Ratusan hewan kecil itu tampak berebut meniti satu benang tipis yang memanjang melalui celah di kaca jendela.

Draco yakin ia belum pernah melihat laba-laba bertingkah seperti itu.

Pikirannya kembali melayang pada malam di mana ia dan Harry sampai di koridor ini. Malam itu ada genangan air yang sangat besar. Lantai yang ia injak begitu basah. Draco menunduk, mengingat-ingat dari mana air itu tampaknya berasal. Iris abu-abunya baru saja akan berpaling ketika dua sosok yang mengendap-endap di ujung koridor mendadak menarik perhatiannya.

Rambut merah mencolok. Dan satu lagi rambut cokelat mengembang.

Draco bertambah heran. Dirapatkannya tubuh ke dinding. Matanya sibuk mengawasi apa yang akan dilakukan duo Gryffindor itu. Di luar dugaannya, mereka berdua melangkah diam-diam ke arah salah satu pintu di lorong tersebut.

Rahang Draco segera jatuh.

Itu adalah pintu toilet anak perempuan!

.

"Kau yakin soal ini?"

" _Seriously_ , Ron, kau sudah bertanya empat kali hari ini."

Ron Weasley akhirnya menghela napas. Wajahnya memerah. Punggungnya disandarkan pada kaca di toilet perempuan itu. "Kau dengar Snape bilang apa pagi ini. Dia mengancam bakal mengeluar—"

"Ayolah, Profesor Dumbledore saja tidak mengeluarkan Harry, padahal dia nyaris membocorkan kerahasiaan dunia sihir." Hermione memberi alasan. Jemarinya menyeret kuali keluar dari bawah wastafel. Ia berjongkok untuk melihat perkembangan ramuan di dalamnya.

" _Yeah_ , karena dia Harry Potter." Ron mengangkat bahu, berusaha memberitahu Hermione apa yang sudah sangat jelas.

"Kau taruh di mana kulit ular Boomslang-nya tadi?"

"Mungkin kita harus membeli dan mengembalikan bahan-bahan yang kita curi dari lemari Snape."

Hermione menghela napas keras. "Tentu. Tinggal membelinya di Amazon, kan?"

Ron mengerutkan kening. "Apa itu Amazon?"

"Poinnya adalah," Si gadis menceramahi. "Kita sudah kepalang basah, jadi sekalian mencebur saja."

" _Wow_ , apa yang terjadi pada Hermione Granger si maniak peraturan?" sindir lawan bicaranya.

"Kau yang memberiku pengaruh buruk." Satu putaran mata. "Jadi diam sajalah dan bantu aku cari kulit ularnya."

Ron mengerucutkan bibir, tapi akhirnya ia ikut berjongkok di sebelah Hermione, berusaha mencari-cari kulit ular di antara tumpukan bahan yang baru saja mereka curi kemarin.

Kemudian tiba-tiba pintu toilet terbuka dengan keras.

.

 **to be continued**

.

a/n:

 _i'm back! thank you so much for ur support, i really really appreciate it. hope you enjoy this chap ;) see you soon!_

p.s. _special thanks to the review squad_ T_T

Putri.


End file.
